A Blank Slate
by mandymld
Summary: Amnesia leads a pregnant Georgie Jones to believe she was behind corporate espionage leading to the downfall of the Zachara comp. What happens when John shows up looking for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**A Blank Slate**

Chapter 1 

Georgie listened as Dr. Julian told Carly Quartermaine how the recently deceased Sonny Corinthos had died. She just snorted, and wanted to tell her sister's doctor he didn't have to try that hard, Carly and her gal pal Sam Jacks didn't require much to attention to get in bed. Sighing as she went into the locker room and changed, glad to be at the end of her shift as a volunteer, she was planning on having dinner with her father that evening and discussing what to do about Maxie's attitude.

Hurrying home, she stepped on her brakes when she saw the limo parked in front. Wondering what was going on, she called out her father's name as she unlocked the door. "Dad?"

Mac came back down the stairs, then told Georgie that he had to cancel dinner. "Something has come up, can you come back later?"

"Uh, sure, but I spilled lemonade on my jeans so I need to change first." she said then saw him looking around then he suggested she check the dryer. "Fine, dad, but what is going on and who does that limo belong to?"

"I will explain later, I promise." he said giving her a weak smile. Georgie went to the laundry room and grabbed some clothes before changing in the small room and heading out. Seeing the license plate on the black car, she wondered what Mac's connection to the Zachara family was.

A week later, the two Jones girls were home, stunned as they listened to their distraught father explain that he had been fired from his job as police commissioner. "But what happened dad?"

Looking at Maxie, Mac took a deep breath then said "Anthony Zachara's wife overdosed in my bedroom. All I know is that when I came home last Tuesday, she had taken a bottle of pills and left a note saying she couldn't handle the pain any longer."

"Why here?" asked Georgie then she added "And why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought someone was trying to set me up and wanted to protect you, it is common knowledge that Anthony is half way insane. His son is ruthless, while I was fired and though the official reason was Anthony, I know that it came from his son."

"Dad, what happens now?" asked Maxie as she moved closer to her dad.

"I am going to track down what led Maria to take her life, I think it might tell me why she did so here. Georgie, there is money in the bank, I am going to arrange for the household bills to come out of that account. I know you planned to get away when you finished class this week but could you please stick around for the summer?"

Looking at her dad, she said "Of course, where are you going to be looking though, I mean if you have no idea why she did it, where do you intend to start?"

It was the first week in November when Georgie opened the door and saw a former detective standing there. The night before Georgie had been working at Kelly's and had to deal with Nikolas Cassadine in there with a female who wasn't Emily Quartermaine, the woman he had publicly become engaged to the night before. "Detective Taggert, what are you doing here?" 

"Can I come in?" he asked somberly, when he had sat down and turned away her offer of coffee he said "I am sorry to be doing this, but there was an accident. Georgie, I am afraid that Mac's car exploded at the bottom of a canyon in Arizona. He didn't make it."

"NO!" she said, shaking her head as if it doing so would keep this horrifying news from being the truth. Her heart was racing, her skin started to sweat as she looked at the man sitting next to her. "You, you have to be wrong. You just HAVE to."

He held her as she cried, then made a few calls, soon Epiphany Johnson, the girls part time nanny during their childhood showed up to take care of the quiet Jones girl while Maxie was pacing in front of the sofa.

It was a rainy day as they buried their father with only a few close friends present. Seeing Jason Morgan, Georgie looked to where Bobbie and Tony Jones were standing then glanced at Epiphany who was holding up her sobbing sister. Seeing Stan holding an umbrella over them, she turned away while the rain drops hit her watching as the diggers tossed the first shovel of dirt on the shiny black coffin.

Shivering, she turned, feeling someone staring at her. In the shadows stood a man, she couldn't see him and she was sure he couldn't see any of the guests clearly through the rain, but something was unnerving her, giving her the feeling of someone walking over her grave instead of her fathers.

When Mac had been buried next to his beloved Felicia, they all left the grave site, never seeing the Zachara limo until they had reached the main road back into town. At the house, all the guests had left when Stan looked at Maxie and gave a subtle nod, before sliding papers to her before taking his mother home.

Maxie read the police report and vowed revenge. The police said the explosion and accident had been sabotage, that the brakes on the car had been cut and that there were traces of explosives in the trunk.

Georgie was alone in the house, sitting in her father's room going through old photo albums of her parents and knowing that she had to get out of here, had to stop wallowing in her grief. Going to her room, she quickly changed into jean and a t-shirt, then with a grimace went to Maxie's room and borrows some clothes.

The silk shirt paired with one of Maxie's skirts that was a bit shorter on Georgie's longer legs made her feel a bit less like her self. But looking in the mirror, Georgie grimaced, changed out of the outfit and could hear Epiphany's voice in her head saying "Stop trying to be what you aren't, Georgie girl." 

Two weeks later after her sister had left for Paris, Georgie was sitting in the locker room listening to gossip and hearing her own name, stopped, stunned. Dillon, who had been traveling out of town for school and ELQ had returned and the nurses had seen him with Lulu Spencer the night before.

Calling the blond, she drove to the mansion after he had halfheartedly given her an excuse for them not to meet. "Dillon, what is going on, with us?"

Taking a deep breath, he replied. "Georgie, please understand, it's not you, it's me. I mean, I can't live like you want. I like sex, I know that you think waiting for marriage, but honestly, I don't see us together that long. I thought if I gave you enough time..."

He shrugged and said "I thought you would get over your hangups. Then there are the rumors about your dad, and well I can't bring the wrath of Zachara Enterprises down on ELQ." The blond felt slightly sick at what he was saying. He did love Georgie, but he didn't like to deal with confrontations or with chaos, it was why he had chosen Georgie originally, now he just wanted the trouble to go away.

Staring at him, not believing what she was hearing, Georgie thought back to how he hadn't shown up for the funeral, how he had had lame excuses for weeks, no months and said "So much for you being any kind of a man, Dillon. Now if you will excuse me, I have a hair appointment."

Dillon stopped her, reaching out for her arm, "Georgie, look... if you ever change your mind, well... I mean... I can't marry you, but..."

"Uh, Dillon." she looked at him and saw his hopeful expression and slapped him hard. "Get a life, and get checked, see Lulu likes to slum every once in a while, and I have seen her with a couple of the dockworkers."

"You're just jealous." he retorted. "Georgie, you are great and will probably go someplace in life, but not here, not in Port Charles. Good luck."

"Dillon, fuck off and don't come sniffing around when what I am saying is proven true." He just rolled his eyes well aware that Lulu had been a virgin the first time they were together, Georgie was just jealous of Lulu's family and her money.

At the hair dresser, Georgie saw the discreet sign and said "Instead of straightening my hair, can you leave it curly and give me some color?" Looking at her dirty blond hair that she had been straightening for years, Georgie decided now was the time to make changes.

That night, Georgie slipped on a pair of jeans and the silky shirt belonging to Maxie, then putting some money and her keys in her pockets, slipped out the door. Arriving at the new club outside of town that Dillon had dismissed as not being worth the time, she quickly found a table and orders a soda and some snacks.

Sitting there, listening to the piano player, her mind wandering, Georgie never saw the time or how the club emptied out until she tried to order another sofa. "I'm sorry, miss. But it is closing time."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said flushing then paying her tab and leaving the poor waitress a good tip after taking up her table this long. "I was sort of …."

"Whoever he is, he is a lucky man." said the smooth voice behind her.

Turning to see the dancing brown eyes and the dazzling smile, she laughed and said "You were the piano player, right?"

"I hope so, otherwise, I was having a very strange dream." he said then told the waitress to lock up. Seeing Georgie look at him, he said "The owner is a friend of mine. They usually close around eleven on weeknights."

Looking at her watch, then around she said "Oh, please tell me I am not the reason..."

Lying, Johnny said "No, your not. I just wanted to keep playing." Not adding that he had bribed her waitress with a couple hundred dollars to stay as long as the dark haired girl wanted.

"So, who is he, boyfriend... husband... girl friend?" he asked with a smirk.

Laughing, Georgie said "Amazingly enough, a man I have never meet. Turns out I was sort of dumped today, well officially. In reality, my boyfriend has been MIA for months, I just hadn't noticed it with everything else going on in my life. While the reason he gave was our sex life, in truth... in truth it was fear of family and another man."

Looking at her, he said "He's a fool."

Feeling better, Georgie said "You know what, you are right. He is. And the woman he has been cheating on me with will do so much more damage than anything I can do."

As they walked to the door, Johnny asked. "Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I wish I could, but I shouldn't have been out tonight, it is my last semester at school and I should have been home studying. How about Friday?" she asked hopefully.

"Can't, I am filling in for the regular guy here, but how about lunch instead." he asked.

"I have class until one." she warned only to be told to meet him at the Overlook which was only a mile off campus. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Johnny." he said then saw the expression then held his breath. "That isn't the name of the ex, is it?"

"No, I just know of someone else with that name, let's just say... he isn't someone I want to deal with right now." she said with a sigh. Then seeing his expectant expression laughed self consciously then said "Georgie, Georgie Jones."

"See you Friday, Miss Jones." he said getting into his Camero and watching her drive away in her jeep. "Most definitely.

Arriving home, he saw his father still up and reading. "Pop, what is it?"

"Just more stuff about Mac Scorpio. I still don't get it." he said furious. "He calls me, then dies on the way to the meeting."

Shoving the file into a drawer, he looked at his son and saw something he hadn't seen in a while. With a wry grin, he said "Okay, who is she? And please tell me you didn't meet her in that bar?"

"It's not a bar, it's a club and yes."

"Let me guess, dinner, dancing followed by more in the nearest bed." he said with a heavy sigh, wishing his son would work as hard at finding a lifemate as he did at work and playing the piano. "When are you going to realize you can't find true love at a place like that?"

"Actually lunch and dad, when I pick up a woman at Jake's, it's not for true love, more like a night of sex. And as for my date... she isn't the usual clubber." he said softly as he walked away. Anthony groaned, hoping Johnny wasn't falling for some bar babe like Jacks or Quartermaine had, leading their families into shame.

Arriving at the Overlook a few minutes late as a result of changing out of his suit first, Johnny saw the disgusted look on Georgie's face and said "I uh, I know I am a little late, but..."

Looking around in surprise, she smiled at him and said "I kind of thought you thought I stood you you up and left, I just got here."

Laughing, he said "I stopped and got sandwiches, I hope that is okay?" Handing her the bag, he led her to the bench at the opposite end where the Overlook was and asked "How was class?"

"Fine, I graduate at the end of this semester, right now I am finishing up with my Comparative Relations class and my Corporate Law and Finance class."

"MBA?" he asked only for her to laugh.

"No, law." she said then laughed at his expression. "What? Do you not like lawyers?"

As they spent the next hour talking, Georgie found herself relaxing forgetting all her own troubles as well as her family troubles. Wishing she had more time, she regretfully said "I have to get back to class."

Thanking him for lunch, she grinned at his question then said "I can't tomorrow, but I will be there Saturday."

Over the next three weeks, Georgie and Johnny got together for lunch every other day, the very rare dinner and spent Saturdays after his sets ended, talking about nothing and everything. She knew his dad was a widower whose wife had died recently and he knew Georgie was an orphan, but the specifics were not discussed, both avoiding subjects that caused them pain.

Thanksgiving saw Georgie visiting Maxie in New York where she had flown in to deal with one of her bosses diva fits while Johnny called. They spent the night before on the phone, individually watching It's Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown, joking and teasing one another.

Turning when Maxie entered, Georgie quickly ended her conversation and asked her sister "What was so urgent?"

"I want your help taking down the Zachara family, for what they did to dad." she said firmly while pulling out the folder she had in her purse. "Read this. Stan got it for me when dad died, I waited until now, hoping that the Zachara family's guard is down."

Georgie was sick as she read the file, brakes cut, explosives in the trunk causing the gas tank to explode. "I just don't understand, why?"

"Why? What?" asked a snottily voiced Maxie who swallowed her annoyance with her younger sister and said "Dad deserves to be avenged and I need you to teach me how to take down the Zachara Corporation." 

"How am I supposed to know that?" she asked peevishly. "You need someone on the inside, or someone with vast knowledge of the company, like Jason Morgan or one of those type guys."

"Didn't you write a report a few years ago, for that business class?" asked Maxie desperately.

"Maxie, that was theory, and not every single company operates the same way." she said. "Besides, I used ELQ as my base company and Edward Quartermaine doesn't always play by the books."

"At least it will give me an idea." she said then tossed in. "If I read it and it doesn't work, then well, I will move on to something else. There is always seducing John Zachara, but I just don't think I could stomach having sex with him."

Georgie didn't want to help, but the idea that Maxie would go that far, that she would sleep with the man who had destroyed their father worried her. She was reminded of what she had been planning on discussing with her dad the night this all started, all about how Maxie was having sex with Lucky Spencer.

Mac had seen Lucky with a local call girl while he had been seen around town with Maxie, Summer looked a lot like his mother Laura Spencer and Mac had busted the younger man with her, having sex and calling the blond mommy. He had warned off the younger Spencer before letting Luke in on it.

Georgie had already been worried because she was aware of Lucky's interested in Elizabeth Corinthos and didn't want her sister dumped. Thankfully, Kate had offered Maxie a spot in the Paris office before that could happen.

Walking to the windows, Georgie looked back at her sister, Maxie was the older child, but she had spent a lifetime cleaning up her sister's messes in spite of Epiphany telling her that Maxie wouldn't mature if she didn't face her own consequences. "Fine, I will fax you the report, but Maxie, what you are talking about... it's illegal. Dad wouldn't want you to go to jail so don't cross the boundary of common sense."

Maxie waited until her sister had gone to bed, then quickly called Lucky. "I have a way of taking him down that can't be tied to you. I have to head back to Paris then I will return. I need you to set me up a place like we discussed." 

The blond slowly grinned as she recalled the day she had found a partner to take on John Zachara.

_Maxie was heading out from her office when she saw Lucky Spencer talking to her boss, listening in, she thought about it then went to track down her ex-lover when she went to lunch. "I heard you talking to my boss, to Kate. Why are you so interested in John Zachara?"_

_Lucky looked over the petite blond, then said "Didn't you sister just graduate from college, early?"_

"_Yes, Christmas week, why?" she asked curious at to the change in subject. When he explained, she said "That won't work, I can do it. Just tell me what to look for."_

_Lucky was an idiot but he had no intention of giving her that just in case it blew up. Having a idea he suggested she go to her sister and get her help without telling the straight-laced bitch what was going on._

_He had had a few run-ins with the annoying smarter sister over the years and loved the idea of her getting the blame for what he had planned. Looking at Maxie, he gave a slow grin and looked her up and down before saying. "How about meeting me later?"_

_Maxie was running through her list, and absentmindedly agreed while Lucky placed a call to his dad after leaving. "I have an insider in Zachara, and it is the perfect cover to get information on their International business dealings. And the best part is, it can't be traced to us." he said thinking on how well his past screw-up was going to be yielding dividends for him._

Over the next few months, things went hay wire for Georgie and her beau. First he couldn't attend her graduation, leaving her with only Epiphany in the audience to cheer her on. Then there had been a fire in mid January on the family's horse ranch that they leased out to their neighbors in Texas.

She had flown south, spending almost eight weeks there dealing with the mess that the police had labeled an arson. They had blamed some illegal vagrants but Georgie doubted that, why would they burn down a dry and safe place to stay.

Finally at the end of March she had flown home only to be stood up by her sister at the airport. Grumpy and tired, Georgie had taken a taxi home only to realize she had to go to Bobbie Spencer's house to get her house keys.

Arriving she slipped in the back door and overheard her Uncle Tony discussing ew, she thought to herself as she got what Carly was threatening the man with. Grabbing her keys, she left just as quickly as she came.

Walking the mile and half to her house, she tried to wrap her mind around Carly sleeping with her stepfather when she ducked into the Metrocourt for a coffee. Seeing Jasper Jacks and his little girl talking to Emily, she couldn't help feeling bad for the blond, his wife was a tramp and his mother in law, well, Alexis had been a bitch to both of the Scorpio girls since Mac had been fired.

Hearing her name being called, Georgie regretted coming to the high end hotel until she saw it was Elton Hubert, an old friend of her mothers and a local interior designer. As she listened to his request, she said "I know nothing about fashion, that is Maxie."

"I don't want you to run my company, just take a look at my financials, tell me where my weaknesses are and how to change that." he said reaching over to fix her collar. "Much better."

"Elton, there are pros that do that, you might be better off using one of them." she suggested then was told he would prefer it was someone that knew him, that knew how he thought. "Okay, I will be there Monday morning, okay? Have all your paperwork gathered, it is going to take a week or so, okay?"

Heading home, she saw Maxie's car in the drive and was curious as to what her sister was up to. Entering, she saw her sister wearing some of her clothes and asked. "Maxie, I thought you hated the way I dressed?"

Flushing, Maxie played it off saying. "I needed something boring and bland for a meeting I have to attend. Since it looks like you buy most of your clothes at Audrey Hardy's yard sales, I thought you were perfect to borrow from."

Gritting her teeth, Georgie waited until Maxie had left then realized she hadn't gotten the answer to her question of why she was dressed that way.

It was another week of phone tag before Johnny and she got to spend any time together. He was tense and a bit short, causing Georgie to head home early. Answering her cell by rote as she dried her tears at his tone earlier, she heard. "Georgie, I am sorry. I just have been dealing with a lot and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I mean... I do understand dealing with things." she said sighing as she read the paperwork dealing with her father's estate. "Is there anything I can do?"

Wishing he wasn't lying, pretending to being a piano player, instead of admitting who he was, Johnny thought about his assistant and said "No, I wish you could."

Hanging up, he went to his father's study and said. "We need to talk."

Looking up from the report he was reading, Anthony said "What is it?"

"My assistant, Millie Cummings, her real name is Maxie, she is the daughter of the late commissioner."

"How did you miss that?" asked Anthony leaning back in his chair. "Please tell she isn't the reason you have been so distracted the last year."

Shaking his head, while sitting down on the sofa, Johnny said. "No, that is this girl I meet at the club. My security filter missed it, so did the agency we hired. I fired them an hour ago, Harper and Cruz had all kinds of excuses but what it boils down to is they are either incompetent or they accepted a bribe from her.

"So what is Miss Scorpio up to and is she the reason we have had sudden hits on our accounts." asked Anthony looking at his son.

"Yes, at least for the minor ones, but the big ones... I had Morgan's guy run her, she worked for Kate Howard as a fashion editor, she doesn't have the background to take this on. She did date Lucky Spencer for a while though." he said quietly knowing his father would make the connection. "The only reason I figured it out was she forgot her cell phone today and I answered it."

"Go talk to your pal Morgan, find out his opinion on the Spencer connection. Then cut her loose... unless, maybe we should keep her around and feed her false information." said the wily old master.

"I don't like it, I have had a few run-ins. I asked Spinelli to get me a complete bio when he returns from Europe next month." said a weary John. "I uh, I have to head out. I sort of snapped at that girl I was telling you about. I owe her an apology."

"Who is she?" asked his father. This one had been around a while.

"Georgie, her name is Georgie." he said with a grin before heading out.

Anthony made the call then asked. "Get me everything you can on my son's latest girl friend. Make sure she will do as his wife."

Trevor grimaced, not sure how to tell the old man that his son had been keeping this relationship under wraps.

Arriving at his studio the next day, Johnny called Georgie over and made dinner for them. As they ate, she looked at him and said. "I missed you, I can't believe how much I missed you."

"Same here." he replied. "I kept haunting that bridge, all I ever saw was some blond with a couple different guys, but never you. I did wonder, a ranch in Texas, then why are you here?"

"Long story, my mom married my dad, he was an okay guy but suffered from wanderlust so they divorced. She met my stepdad who was great, they married and a few years later my grandmother Marie died. She left her ranch to my sister and I. Dad took care of it then when he died, it fell to me since I wouldn't trust my sister to babysit a gold fish. She has no sense of responsibility to her job let alone something that doesn't pay her money. If it was up to her, 150 years of family history would be condos, a strip mall or even worse a street filled with McMansions."

Wanting to protest since his company was partially built on those particular types of businesses, he instead asked. "You have something against McMansions and strip malls."

"Not in their appropriate place, but that isn't our ranch." she said firmly. As they ate, Johnny was sweating, a bit worried about how he was going to have to tell her the truth about who he was. He had kept his hands to himself this long mainly because he loathed deceiving her. His plans for them hopefully included a future not just the present.

Georgie looked at the time, then said. "We have to be at the window soon."

Seeing his confusion, she said. "It's supposed to be a clear night and there is going to be a meteor shower at eleven-thirty."

Amused at her child like excitement, he teased her telling her she was reminding him of a little kid watching fireworks. "Fireworks, no way. They are common, shooting stars... my mom used to say that they were omens, that if you missed seeing them, you missed out on any good coming your way for the next year."

Holding her as the window was lit up with the light of stars billions of miles away, Johnny kissed her neck, unable to stop himself. When she moaned and moved her head closer to his other shoulder, exposing her neck, it was difficult to resist but he did. "Have dinner with me at the Overlook tomorrow night." he whispered as he knew he had to tell her, then hopefully they could move forward.

Turning in his arms, she said yes her eyes looking into his. Johnny felt his hands clench as he tried to stop himself from giving in to the question there but instead he said her name against her lips, causing them to separate slightly.

The heat, the need flared up, and he couldn't resist any longer. His hand lifted and undid the strange hair thing with the sharp point holding her hair up. As it tumbled around her face, he edged her back against the corner, his hand threading themselves into the curls, as his lips hesitated then plundered hers like a starving man.

Georgie opened her mouth to his, thoughts fleeing at her response to his deep kisses, her lashes fluttered as she found herself losing touch with anything but him. When he lifted his head, her eyes opened and she felt herself lost as he rasped "You, you are so beautiful, inside and out."

She trembled as his calloused thumbs traced the hallow of her neck, he smiled as he felt her pulse leap at his caress. Johnny followed the gentle soft skin to her back before easing down to the hem of her shirt and asked. "Are you sure?"

Her eyes had never left his face as she whispered "Yes."

With shaking hands, she went to cover his only for Johnny to lift her shirt and easing it over her head, tossed it to the sofa. When he did the same for his own, he heard Georgie's breath catch and saw her face. His heart twisted for a second then he held her hands to his heart and asked. "It's beating rather fast."

Laying her hand flat, Georgie felt him tense as she leaned forward and breathed in his scent then placed a kiss where her hand had been. When he bent his head, Georgie thought he was going to kiss her, instead he kissed her neck, then gently sucked on her skin, marking her as his.

Georgie felt her knees giving away and then a bit dizzy before her senses told her he had picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Standing at the edge, he said. "Kiss me."

Flushing, she did just that as he placed her on the bed and then stepped back to look down at her. As she stared up at him, his hand reaching for the knot holding on her skirt and freed it. "You know, we can stop at any time?"

Johnny was well aware she had never gone here, that this was going to be her first time and he had done research, not wanting to hurt her but knowing that a little pain was going to be inevitable. Seeing her nod, he leaned down and kissed one exposed breast then the other.

Georgie felt her heart stop, then watched as he expertly divested her of the small piece of silk. She felt like she was on the brink of something then had a keen sense of expectation as he fumbled with his belt then his jeans before he kicked them off and they landed under the bed. She could see his arousal and felt a tad bit apprehensive.

But her worried ended as he bent down and kissed her breast again before taking the peaking nipple between his lips and tugged on it. As he treated it's twin to the same delightful treatment, Georgie lost all sense of where she ended and he began. All she knew was she had to touch him like he was touching her never noticing as what little they still had on was now gone.

As she gained confidence from his urgency and the sense that he was clearly as involved as she was, Georgie explored the whorl of soft hair on his chest, searching for the pointed tips she could barely see in the dark.

She grasped his hair when she felt his hands heading south then slide into her. "Johnny." she gasped softly as her hips thrust up against his hand.

Johnny searched for control, his mind went to condoms, even as he gently explored without penetrating. Reaching for the drawer he hoped like hell he had placed box in there when he had gone to the store earlier that week. Pulling her into a kiss, not wanting her to realize what he was doing and kill the mood, he slide his other hand deeper, easing inside of her and finding her soaking wet.

This time it was his turn to moan as he felt how tight but warm and wet she was. Lifting his head, he saw her smile and said. "I uh, I have to do this."

Seeing her confusion, he ripped open the condom and slid it on. When he moved in closer, he felt her hand reach over and cup him, like she was weighing and measuring him. He felt his need rushing, taking over as he eased her onto her back then reached down to cup her hand on him tighter, thinking about maybe having her do that again at a later date even as he drew her hand up to his shoulder.

Bending down, he kissed her, pulling her back into the midst that seemed to be surrounding them as he placed himself at her opening then thrust into her, not stopping until he was sure she could hold no more of him. Hearing her gasp, he pulled back worried only to have her pull his head back down into another kiss.

Breaking the kiss off, he asked urgently. "Are you okay? Should I stop?"

Her eyes widening, she blushed as she said. "I am fine, it's just... it's...it feels like... a fullness that I don't want to go away."

Johnny saw the honesty in her eyes as he pushed back in and felt her respond in kind. When she moaned for him not to stop, Johnny leaned down and pulled her back into another mind numbing kiss while she clasped her hands behind his neck and tugged at his hair as they thrust and parried. As they slowly built up a steady rhythm, Georgie felt an ache, a need to not let him pull back but pull back he did before he thrust one more time.

Feeling the ache disappearing into pure bliss, Georgie never heard the words he moaned as she came apart in her arms. Johnny was a bit worried, he hadn't wanted to tell her he loved her just yet, at least not until he told her the truth about who he was.

Coming down off her high, Georgie couldn't resist asking. "Is this always like this?"

Kissing her still warm skin, Johnny said. "No, but I was told with the right person... it is."

His own heart slowing Johnny awkwardly disposed of the condom and came back with a warm clothe and handed it to her before returning to the bathroom and starting the tub he had never used. Returning, he saw her blushing and bent down to pick her up.

Returning, he settled her in and bent down to kiss her. "I will be right back."

Walking to his bedroom, Johnny took in the shabby studio and felt a sense of regret for giving in here, in this tiny apartment on a bed that had been in the attic at Crimson Point while there were lies between them. At least that was his brain's opinion, his heart was saying yes, marry her first, then tell her who you are while his body was chiming in to carry her back to bed and take her again.

Getting control, he returned just as she was standing. When he saw the bubbles that were sliding down her body, he kept reminding himself she had to be sore. Pulling his robe off the hook behind the door, he wrapped her up in it and said. "Lets get you back to bed."

Johnny felt Georgie tense as she lay down in the bed, knowing he had a way to ease this, he pulled her back into her arms and admitted "You are the only woman I have ever slept with."

Seeing she didn't believe him, he kissed her shoulder then said. "No, not that I have had sex with, but I usually sent them home afterwords. I have never wanted this intimacy, this need to know you are going to be here with me, when I wake up."

Early the next morning, before it was even daylight, Johnny woke Georgie up with a kiss that soon led to the same activities as the night before. Kissing her as they finally came back down, Johnny asked. "What are you doing today?"

"A meeting with a friend." she said then wrinkling her nose added. "I should get home and dress. He is attending the wedding across the harbor this afternoon."

Johnny blinked at that one, hoping whoever she was meeting wasn't anyone he knew, he idly asked her about what. "A job, he needs me to do a little research for him."

Hurrying home, she quickly started coffee before rushing up to shower a bit sore from her recent activities but not canceling on Elton, he had always been there for the girls including getting Maxie her dream job with Kate Howard.

An hour later, explaining his financial options with the designer, Georgie rejected his offer of being her first client. "Thank you but you have done more than enough for our family. I actually have a job offer for until I take the bar."

"You do know, your mother and father would be so proud of you." he said kissing her check. "I know I am."

"Shouldn't you be heading out to that wedding." she joked. "I mean, it's very important to not be fashionable late for the wedding of the year."

Georgie was in Kelly's when she saw the empty boats heading back to Spoon Island. Turning to the waitress, she asked. "Penny, did the wedding party head back early or something?"

Grimacing a bit, the Asian girl said. "No, wait, you haven't heard, have you?"

Seeing her face, Penny said heatedly. "That prick, Prince Nikky was caught by a dead  
rabbit. Turns out that stipper, Courtney is pregnant with his kid. She showed up at the church today."

"Oh my god, poor, poor Emily. What a bastard." said Georgie as she left the diner and was on her way to the docks. Seeing Johnny up ahead in a suit, she called out to him only for him to ignore her. Wondering if she had just seen someone who looked like him, she shrugged and went to his studio apartment.

Knocking on the door, she saw it wasn't all the way closed and entered. Sniffing, she felt her heart stop then said to herself that she was overreacting to the smell of the perfume. "C'mon Geogie, lots of women, wear that perfume, your sister wears it."

Johnny saw his door was open and entered to see Georgie at the window in jeans and a white t-shirt. Grimacing at the suit he had on, he called out to her only for her eyes to narrow. "How did you get in?"

"Door was open when I got here." she said then asked. "Why the suit, wait, did you just come from Spoon Island,where you there to play for the reception?"

Feeling trapped, Johnny hesitated then said. "No, I was there for another reason. Do you mind if we go for a drive so I can tell you about it?"

"No, just let me call and check on my friend from earlier." she said before calling Elton and asked. "What happened?"

Listening, she said "Did you read the papers yet since you had the time?"

Sighing, the designer said. "Yes and you are right in your recommendations. I am paying you for this, no arguments."

"I will not accept payment, I look on it as payback." she whispered then hung up as Johnny came out of the bathroom similarly attired to her jeans and t-shirt just as his phone rang.

"I uh, have to get that." he said then listened to what Spinelli had to say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Lucky Spencer has your entire plan, it was slipped to him by Millie aka Maxie Jones this afternoon at the wedding."

"Wait, Millie? I uh... one second." he said feeling sick to his stomach as he turned to Georgie and in a flat tone asked. "Can you come back tomorrow, this is going to take the rest of the night."

A bit put off by the tone, Georgie left, her feelings hurt as she went back to the diner and arranged take out for dinner. Seeing the newspaper, she sat down to read it when Penny told her it would be a few minutes for the cookies.

Skimming, she stopped breathless when she saw the picture of her boyfriend. Stopping to read the article, she felt her heart stop... then the pain. Certain she was going to die from it, Georgie grasped her heart then called out with a teary voice to Penny. "Nevermind."

Rushing home, she sat down at her lap top and Goggled that most hateful name, then hitting images saw his face. Clasping her heart as she went to the newspaper archives, she tried to convince herself it was a mistake, that she hadn't given her virginity to the very man who had killed her father.

Meanwhile Johnny had met Spinelli and was reading the folder. Looking at the research, he felt sick as he realized he had been conned and screwed over in more ways than one. With shaking hands he thanked Spinelli then took the folder. "We should have let them keep it."

"But Mr. Zachara sir?" asked Spinelli.

"It's fake, I was setting it up to take down my assistant the feckless Maxie Jones." he said coldly. "Too bad I wasn't aware that they would go so far as set the other sister up to seduce me."

Calling Morgan, Johnny asked him to meet him at the Metrocourt for lunch the next day and in spite of his aching and now bitter heart, he went home and trashed his office. Seeing his father at the doorway, he said. "Things have been taken care off."

Anthony didn't say a word, taking the file on Georgie Jones back to his office. Something about this wasn't right, but he would give his son time to grieve before interfering. Because the one thing he was sure of Georgie Jones would not help the Spencers even for revenge against the people she thought killed her father.

The next day, both were numb as they woke up. Johnny was on the phone with London, pissed to find out that their stock was still bleeding from the false quarterlies that had been released. Spending the day in the office, dealing with a temp on top of his problems, he wasn't in the mood when she reminded him he was to have lunch with Morgan at the Metrocourt. 

Stopping in his father's empty office, Johnny grabbed a bottle of his rare Burgundy well aware that since Morgan was a part owner in the hotel they could drink it. 

Georgie was in a wretched mood as Maxie came in whistling. "Stop being so cheerful."

Looking at her grumpy sister, Maxie said with a smirk. "Stop being such a bitch. Look, I have good news. I got revenge for dad. By this time next month, Zachara Enterprises is done for. Now if you will excuse me, I will dump these in the laundry room. If you want to wear them you can wash them."

Seeing her clothes, Georgie just ignored her sister certain she had done something that was going to blow up in their faces. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I let others do it for me." she said smugly before returning from her leave of absence glad to be back wearing designer fashions.

Georgie left the house, then went to see Diane Miller her new boss as of next week planning on visiting Epiphany afterwords. Arriving, she saw the attorney wave her into the room. "Georgie, the position I offered you last week, is no longer available."

Stunned, she saw the woman wouldn't meet her eyes. "Miss Miller, what is going on?"

"My dear... rumor is you were part of a scheme to take down Zachara Enterprises but that the son figured it out. Set up a false trail that you then gave to your business partners."

Stunned, she protested but Diane said regretfully. "While I believe you, Mr Morgan made it clear he wouldn't be able to trust you working for me."

"Diane, I didn't do it. He is the one who set me up. Lied to me, made me think he was someone he wasn't." she stated only to realize she was wasting her breath. "Excuse me."

When she was at the door, Diane called out. "Georgie, whoever set you up, they did a good job. If you are arrested, please don't try to represent yourself, let me know. I will arrange an attorney."

Shocked at those words, Georgie felt her eyes watering as she got that Johnny had done this to her. He had played with her emotions, still after revenge for his mother dying in her father's bed.

She was leaving the hotel when she saw the rat entering, talking to Jason Morgan. Slipping up the employee stairs, she watched them, her heart burning as they smiled and joked.

Johnny tried, he really did, but he just felt sick as he did what his PR department had suggested and acted like nothing was going on. He could tell that Morgan could see it as well and that the other man wasn't feeling too much better after his adopted sister had had such a terrible wedding the day before.

"How much longer, do you think?" he asked then stopped talking as the waiter brought over his linguine with clam sauce and Morgan's Spaghetti marinara. Taking a large drink of the wine, Johnny felt like the whole world was staring and judging him a fool even as he tried to figure out how to eat the pasta in front of him.

"Spencer, getting off the elevator." warned Jason then said. "Wait, he went to the terrace."

Following him, Johnny saw the man talking to Georgie and just walked away. Returning he poured himself another glass of the wine then said in a bitter tone. "He is meeting with her right out there, I can't believe I thought I had feelings for this woman."

Georgie rolled her eyes as Lucky went on and one. "Spencer, go away. I can't stand you, I can't stand your entire family that feels so entitled just because your father was once Mayor. And let's face it, your family would still be living in that walk up on ninth if your dad's former Madam of an aunt hadn't died and left you all that filthy money."

"When they come for you, just know... I offered you a chance to get out of this." he sneered.

Shaking her head as she got what was going on. Maxie had done some with Lucky to hurt Zachara Enterprises at just the right time for her to get blamed. Pissed off, she looked at the loser and said "I wouldn't take up with you if you were the last man on earth."

"I would watch how you talk to me, Maxie was telling me about that prime real estate in Texas, how long if you face legal bills do you think you can hold onto it. You might want to think about that, after all your sister likes nice and expensive things."

Walking back in, Georgie saw Johnny and Jason talking to some dark haired woman who had her back turned and felt a sting when she saw the man she had thought she was in love with flirting. When the older woman had left, Georgie walked over and said "Jason, I need a minute with John."

Seeing her, Jason saw the broken expression, it was one he had seen in his mother's eyes years before and walked away wondering why the mastermind was acting like the victim. "What do you want?" said Johnny coldly. "Too bad for you all you got were old files."

"I won't proclaim my innocence. I won't dignify this." she said as she looked at him the went to walk away.

"I do have to say." he called out. "That going so far as to give up your virginity like that. That goes way beyond the call of duty."

Freezing, stunned and aching deeply she turned and got control of her breaking. "Here I would have thought a man of your skill would realize when he is being played. I haven't been a virgin since I was sixteen. I just added that so I could stay out of your bed as long as possible." she said wanting to hurt him the only way she had left.

Grabbing her wrist, Johnny stopped her from leaving and said in a frosty tone. "I have had better. Take some lessons, come back in a few months, maybe we can hit the sheets again. I will just make sure that I don't have any business papers around. I am sure by then you will need the couple hundred dollars"

Picking up his plate, she smashed the pasta in his face then threw the last of the wine at him. "Go to hell."

"Been there baby, like the night I found out my mother died in your father's bed." he said staring at her.

Looking at him, she gave him a smirk and said. "Well she was probably there because you dad is as bad in bed as you are."

Letting her gone, stunned at what she had said, Johnny watched as she left by the stairs while Jason walked back over. "Zachara, are you absolutely sure she was the one working with Spencer. There is something wrong here."

"Yes, I am your man Spinelli was the one who found the files. Don't let her innocent face fool you." he said before heading to the bathroom.

A month later, Georgie was feeling sick as she opened the paperwork Diane Miller handed her. "Thank you for this."

Thinking on the visit from the head nurse at the hospital, Diane said. "I didn't do much, just pointed out to Anthony that there would be bad publicity over this."

"It's funny, I didn't do anything yet I am standing here holding paperwork that if I sign says I admit to doing so but agree to stay away to avoid charges. Like I want to be anyplace near them." she said before wiping the tears and signing.

Handing the pen back to Diane, she saw the look in Epiphany's eyes and snapped. "Don't you start. We both know she couldn't deal with this."

As the attorney folded the papers, Georgie went and tossed her cookies yet again. She was sure she had grown an ulcer from dealing with all of this for the past month. Maxie seemed to have no idea the damage she had done by setting out to destroy that company.

Two weeks later, Georgie saw in the papers that Anthony was now head of his company again and that Johnny had gone back to his playboy ways and was even then on his way to sailing to South America.

Sitting on the back deck studying for the bar, Georgie heard Maxie rushing in. "Did you hear about ELQ, they are in deep shit. Turns out their condoms were defective. They have a huge lawsuit facing them."

"Georgie! Did you hear what I said?" asked Maxie as she took away her books. "Get this, Tracy Quartermaine had to step down as president of the pharmaceutical division. She has known they were defective since April and never warned anyone. The best part is your ex, well he was caught with his pants down. Lulu is preggers and he used the family brand."

Ignoring the crowing blond, Georgie just took her books away and went inside. "Go away, Maxie. I am thinking on heading down to Texas for a while." She wanted to get there before the property no longer belonged to them. As of September 1st it would belong to the Zacharas in exchange for not facing jail time. She had been hurt that Johnny would use her love for that property against her but then she hadn't really known the man, only who he had wanted her to see.

Georgie was packing to leave when she stopped over at GH to see her doctor and arrange for iron pills to deal with her anemia only to be told she had to talk to Kelly Lee. "Georgie, have you had unprotected sex recently?"

Georgie's mind went back to the ONLY sex she had ever had and said. "No, we used condoms."

"Is there a chance they were Enduros?" she asked delicately. Georgie paled then said. "Oh please, don't tell me..."

"I am running tests even as we speak but I think it is a good possibility." she said gently then saw the anger on Georgie's face as she left the office. Not ready to deal, Georgie drove over to ELQ and pushed her way into Dillon's empty office.

Growling as she left, she saw Edward walking her way. "You had better hope I am not pregnant."

"Dillon and you got together?" he asked pleased. Lulu Spencer had too much of her father in her and he would rather have an heir from the Scorpio girls, they could be gotten rid of easier.

Walking up close, Georgie saw the greed and planning in the old man's eyes and snapped. "Not in this lifetime. However if it is true, you are going to pay, do you hear me?"

The old man glared and said. "Why should I be worried about a little snip like you?"

Matching him glare for glare, Georgie said with a cold grin. "2493-146. I am sure you remember the case, the file and I would have no problems going to the press about how Edward Quartermaine hired men to burn down his own grandson's house. How AJ killed Gina Williams by driving drunk and crashing into that oak tree. Anything else, and so that you know, the files aren't anyplace you can find them. And if something were to happen to me, they got straight Jason Morgan."

"What do you want?" he asked nervously as he got that he was being blackmailed and that she had proof of things he never wanted that bastard Morgan to have. 

"World peace." she snarked then said. "Nothing, but if I am pregnant, you are paying my medical bills since I don't currently have insurance. Oh, and Edward..."

When the old man flinched at his first name, Georgie said. "Lulu, likes a certain dockworker, Logan Hayes. If she is really pregnant like the rumors, its more than likely his."

Arriving at her car, Georgie answered her cell phone and froze as she got what Kelly was telling her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you are pregnant Miss Jones." Georgie hung up, before pulling out of the front of ELQ and straight into the path of the Brinks truck. By the time the driver arrived, her air bag had deployed and there was bleeding from the head wound.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"Georgie, tell Johnny... tell Johnny I am sorry about the baby." she said before slipping into unconsciousness to escape the pain.

At the Metrocourt, Maxie was listening in horror to what Epiphany was telling her. "Are they sure?"

"Yes, now there is more I need to tell you so turn that phone off." snapped her old nanny. By the time Epiphany got through telling her about Georgie as what her sister had given up to protect her, Maxie was white as a sheet. "Oh my god, what have I done?"

Epiphany heard her phone ringing and with a grimace answered and swayed as she stood. "Thank you Stan. We will be right there." 

Looking at Epiphany, Maxie wiped her tears and said. "What is it?" 

"Georgie was in a car accident, we have to get to the hospital." 

Rushing in, they heard Drake and Julian discussing things with Dr. Lee. Walking over, Epiphany asked why she was being consulted only to be rocked by the news. "Do what you have to to save that little girl, you hear me?"

Maxie slipped away in shock, sitting in the chapel, she prayed, then fell on her knees and begged.

"Dear god, I know you have no reason to listen to me, but please, save my sister. She has done so much for me and now... I may have ruined her life."

Whispering, she continued. "Tell my dad, I am sorry, I thought it was the Zacharas, I had no idea. Tell him I won't let Lucky get away with blaming Georgie to cover up my mess. I am so sorry. I swear I will make him pay." 

Epiphany entered and asked sadly "You didn't learn a thing did you, you are still out for revenge. Don't you get that without your revenge, there is a good chance your sister wouldn't be lying in that bed?" 

Turning, Maxie said. "I am not after revenge. I am going to fix my mistakes." 

Leaving she was going to see the head of Zachara Enterprises when Patrick Drake exited her sister's room. Maxie never saw the computer geek hanging around as the man delivered the news. "Your sister is going to be fine, physically, but she has amnesia."

"What?" asked Maxie.

"Your sister doesn't remember anything past your father's death." he informed her.

Spinelli quickly called Anthony Zachara and gave him the news, then went to find his boss. While waiting he had located the very lovely Elizabeth and had some great news for his boss.

Maxie entered the room to see Georgie sitting up and had an inspired idea. "Georgie, let's go to Texas while you get better, okay?"

Agreeing, Georgie asked. "Why are you so upset and why was the new baby doc treating me?"

Johnny tossed his ringing phone overboard. He didn't want to deal with his father's orders to return home... he couldn't deal with the memories that were sticking to him like glue. All he wanted was to track down Jerry Jacks and find out who hired him to kill Mac Scorpio so that he could prove to her... so that he could clear his own name.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Maxie winced as once again she told her sister that she had had no idea who she had been dating let alone who the father of her child was...

They had been at the ranch for almost a month when she got the call from her boss. "Kate, I will be on the flight tomorrow morning."

Going to see Georgie, she suggested her sister stay in Texas for another week or so then join her in Port Charles. Hopefully by then the blond will have figured something out.

Georgie looked around then said. "I am actually going to finishing sorting through things, and then return at the end of July, mid August at the latest. I still can't believe we decided to sell this place." Sadly she walked through the adobe style ranch house than had sheltered generations of her family.

That was one of the things that Maxie was going to fix; she knew how much this place meant to Georgie, that was why in spite of knowing what it was worth and really wishing she had the money she had always been reluctant to sell it. Now, thanks to her stupidity, Georgie was going to lose the only material item she had ever loved.

In Port Charles, Anthony hung up the phone and thought about the best way do deal with this... then with a Cheshire grin decided to start with the youngest of the Spencers. Lulu was the weakest link and she was also someone who had done damage to his future (Even if she didn't know it) daughter-in-law.

"Mr. Zachara, when you asked me to come over, you didn't explain why." said Elton as he sat down across from the man the press said was insane.

"Have you finished remodeling that house for Elizabeth Corinthos?" he asked then saw the man close up and rolling his eyes said. "I don't give a crap about her; I just need to know if you are free to take on a new assignment."

Frostily, the man stood and said. "I will never work for your family. I can't and still retain my honor."

"Sit down!" snarled Anthony then was slightly impressed when the very flamboyant designer ignored him and still went towards the door. "I know that Scorpio wasn't screwing my wife, and I know that it wasn't the youngest that almost ruined my company."

That got his attention. Elton turned and looked at the man then said. "Then why did you let your son think it was true?"

"Oh, don't be misled, Johnny is under a crap load of guilt regarding your Miss Jones and he still believes it to be true. It's going to get uglier before it gets better. My son is an idiot that way." said the old man. "I need you to help me with a few things and I will pay you very well." 

"Why me?" asked the suspicious designer.

Taking out his list, Anthony said "Well I figure you know the pretty young thing rather well and will more than likely offer to decorate her nursery. This way you can save the time of doing so twice. My assistant has the plans for the house I bought for them once Miss Jones gets her memories back and my Johnny gets his head out of his... well you know."

Seeing the man's doubt, Anthony gave him another set of eye rolls then said. "My idiot son was in the middle of buying this place when the so-called truth came out."

Elton wasn't interested in helping the crazed loon but when he left the young man at the desk was practically shaking as he insisted on the designer taking the box of items. He had followed him to the elevator then just before the door closed tossed them to the man.

Returning he looked at the man who had threatened to fire him if the designer hadn't taken the box and said. "Mr. Hubert left with the box."

"Good, good." said Anthony rubbing his hands together. "Now I want you to locate this dockworker."

"But sir- I have never been down to the docks in my life." protested the whiner. Debating on whether or not he really needed an assistant who spoke six languages besides English if he was an idiot, Anthony counted to ten then snapped. "I didn't say for you to go down to the docks, I said I wanted you to locate him. Make some calls... use your brain for once!"

As the jittery young man left, Anthony ranted about young people these days while taking a look at the rest of the files his new PI had found on the Spencers. "Perfect."

Johnny was in a filthy mood, he had almost located Jerry Jacks when he got the news that the man had left the country. Looking around the snug cafe, he saw the computers and sat down. Using his credit card, he checked his e-mails. 

Nothing too important, his father was once again trying to order him home, Jasper Jacks sent him some information on the family's mines out near Ayers Rock and there were two from Morgan's company.

Opening those, he saw that Spinelli had sent him an attachment but the local computer refused to let him access the files. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort, he left to go and find a bar to get mind numbingly drunk. Instead, he ended up in a jail cell, arrested for disorderly conduct.

Anthony took the message from Diane Miller, then calling her back said. "On second thought, let him stew for a few days."

In Port Charles four days later, Johnny stormed into his father's office and said. "What the hell was that all about?"

Looking at his son, Anthony said. "I had something in play and didn't want you in the middle of it."

"I lost the trail, Jerry could be anyplace by now." he snapped before leaving. "Oh, by the way... I hired some man I meet while in jail. Ethan Lovett, con artist, he is going to be my new assistant."

Anthony just grinned as his son left. Perfect, calling Holly Sutton he said. 'I see you took my threat seriously, good. Now go away."

A few days Johnny went to the community center to meet with Morgan and sneered at the place. It was another rich kid hang out, he hadn't liked them when he was a kid and he didn't like them now. He had heard rumors that this place was supposed to be for street kids, yeah right. Nothing but future trust fund kids all over the place.

Seeing Emily Quartermaine, he asked about her brother. "Oh, you just missed him. How are you Johnny?"

"Fine." he replied just as an annoying blond rushed up and demanded Emily do something.

"About what, Lulu?" she asked the pregnant girl.

"Logan Hayes went to your grandfather and is claiming that this is his baby. You know me; you know I wouldn't cheat on Dillon. I mean, I was a virgin the first time we slept together." she cried.

Johnny was still in a pissed off mood about another girl claiming to be a virgin and snapped. "Well, which one of the men you used to meet up at the Overlook and make out with was Dillon, I recall two blonds. One with wild hair and the other looked like he spent too much time down by the docks." 

"Mind your own business." she snapped at the dark haired man, her eyes widening as she saw John. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I am the man who is very grateful that you like blonds." he sneered.

"Lulu." sighed Emily. "Go home; wait until the test results come back. And stop acting like this. As for Dillon, of course he is suspicious; you lied to him all the time. You know that after having Tracy as a mother, he loathes conflict."

"I guess you are right. I just can't see why he has to act like this, letting Edward take charge though."

"You should be grateful for his avoidance personality." she snapped. "You only managed to get him into bed because he was too much of a coward to tell Edward to stay out of his personal life."

When the blond had flounced out, Emily who didn't know of Johnny's relationship with Georgie and had forgotten about the ugly rumors about Mac and his mother ranted. "That little bitch, she played my cousin for all he was worth, ruined his relationship with the classiest girl that Dillon was ever going to get, all because she wanted to attach herself to the Quartermaine name, then she slept with some dockworker. I have had it with those damn Spencers."

"That moron Lucky keeps turning up trying to track down my best friend; he had the balls to tell me he was going to make her his mistress, yeah right. Last year, at my ball, he was screwing around with Maxie Jones; I saw them on the parapet. Talking about how to get Georgie to help them with something without actually telling her what it was about." 

Johnny froze and found the only response he could come up with was an unintelligent. "Huh?"

Flushing, Emily said. "Nothing, look I have to. I am sorry to be complaining to you about my problems, see you later."

Johnny got a sick feeling but ignored it. He had to, he couldn't have been wrong. Everything said he was in the right and that Georgie had methodically and criminally almost taken down his company.

Georgie felt bittersweet as she stood on the porch of her family's ancestral home, looking at the boxes, she rubbed her tummy that was now growing and said to her little one. "Momma knows, but maybe it is time to let go of the past. Besides, Momma doesn't even remember part of it." she said with a soft chuckle.

Maxie had called; her sister was meeting her at the train station since flying worried Georgie with her pregnancy. The doctor said it was fine, but she still was nervous about it. Taking one more last look, Georgie walked over to the waiting jeep and thanks the Holts for everything.

At the station, Charity hugged the young woman and said. "The boxes should be arriving at the end of the week, I am... I am going miss you. Your mother would be so proud of you honey."

Georgie tightened the arms around the middle-aged woman then hugged Jimmie Lee before getting on the train. Once in her private room, Georgie took out the 'What to Expect When Your Expecting' and read it yet again. She really wished she could remember what it was that she had forgotten, she was certain if she had one clue, one idea; the rest of her memories would come back.

Thinking back on the strange call she had had from Edward Quartermaine, she reached into her knapsack and tried to figure out why the most ruthless and diabolical schemer she knew had sent her paperwork giving her half ownership of GH. 

She was certain that the old buzzard was up to something. 

In Port Charles, Johnny was dealing with Nik Cassadine who was selling all of his business so he could go home to Greece with his wife. While the official version was to spend time together most of Port Charles had read the articles by Trevor Lansing and knew that his wife was sleeping with other men. 

Walking through the park, he saw Jason Morgan holding a little boy and couldn't help smirking as he approached the man he was hoping would want to do a deal in regard to the docks, between them Morgan and Zachara owned most of the available property. 

"Morgan, what the hell happened here?" snapped John Zachara. "My dad sent me to meet you; Cassadine just sold us his docks as well as his shares in the hospital." 

Looking at the man younger man, he said "Edward, who knows, he might have been trying to kill me for real this time."

"It's ironic, your biological grandfather is considered a pillar of the community and called eccentric and more than likely is insane and my dad who was set up is vilified and reviled plays insane."

"The Quartermaines have always been about appearances." snarled Jason while holding Jake who seemed fascinated with his tie.

"Who is the little guy? Anything you want to tell me?" said the younger man with a sideways look and a grin.

Jason perked up and said "This is my son, Jacob Morgan. I uh, got married a couple of weeks ago."

Looking up, John saw he wasn't kidding and chuckled. "Dad sent me to Australia to track down Jack's brother a couple months ago, any thing else I miss?"

With a grin, Jason couldn't help asking in spite of being worried about Emily and the pain in his hand "That trip to down under wouldn't have anything to do with a certain woman dumping spaghetti on your head at the meeting we had?" 

With an unrepentant grin, he replied. "No, but it does have to do with the bottle of burgundy she added to it. Dad was pissed, there are only four of those left in the whole world, when he read the article in the paper, I knew I was up the creek without a paddle, since I didn't bother asking for one of them."

Thinking on it, Jason said "I have to go, listen, if your dad decides to unload those docks, let me know, I had a plan for the Canneries at one point." 

Johnny went to head home, however he ran into Alexis Davis who was gritting her teeth as he explained that no, he didn't need a new lawyer for the Cassadine properties his family had just purchased.

As she left, Trevor slithered over and said. "Are you ready?"

Looking at the man who truly loved his job as town crier, Johnny said. "What is going on?"

Hearing about the Jacks, Quartermaine and Cassadine marriages, Johnny was relieved that he hadn't fallen into that sort of mess when Georgie had been using him. "So you are saying the police are looking for Carly?" he said.

Making a call, he let them know he had seen Carly down by the old burnt down strip club on his drive earlier before asking Trevor for the rest.

"Ric left Alexis." Johnny gave a soft chuckle at that one, now at least he got why she was even more of shrew. "Claire, the ADA is pregnant, it's his. That Olivia woman moved to South America with some rich arms dealer named Alcazar."

Johnny shrugged nothing that he was interested in. "The only other good gossip was that Edward instead of paying off Georgie Jones with cash bribed her with his shares of General Hospital."

Tensing, Johnny looked at the man. "Quartermaine was paying her off for what?"

"No one will tell me." said the reporter; not admitting that he had his own suspicions that were confirmed when he found out the younger girl had gotten a prescription for prenatal vitamins before leaving town two months ago.

Leaving, Johnny headed over to GH, as of Nine AM tomorrow, he was going to be partial owner of that medical establishment and he wanted to know what the woman who had lied to him and then seduced him had on Edward, he wasn't going to fall prey to her lies twice.

Instead there was chaos as he found out Edward Quartermaine had died, Michael, AJ's son had been shot by his mother and that Emily had been injured in the melee at the park. Leaving as he ignored AJ blaming it all on Jason, he tried to figure out how to locate the woman who had betrayed him. 

Not finding the curly haired brunette, he stopped over at the house he had once sworn never to visit and knocked on the door. When his former assistant, 'Millie' aka Maxie Jones answered the door, he snorted then said "I want to see your sister, NOW!"

"Go away; my sister doesn't owe you anything. And you well you got what you deserved, you should rot in hell for the way you treated my sister." She fumed at the man in front of her.

Maxie had talked to one of the waiters at the Metrocourt and had gotten the whole story from him about the argument between Georgie and this louse.

"Not until you tell me what your sister got in trade from Edward Quartermaine for half of General Hospital." He said glaring at her.

Maxie gave him a cold grin then said. "A baby, now get the hell out of here."

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about? I can't stand that sneaky bastard but everyone knows that his one redeeming quality is his love for his wife, Lila."

"I didn't say he was the father." She said bored then closed the door in his face. Putting in her ear buds, she went back upstairs and ignored his demands for her to explain. Opening her bedroom window, Maxie leaned out and said. "You are so smart, figure it out. Just know one thing, learning the truth, doesn't change a thing. Georgie doesn't need or want you around."

Jason didn't want to be involved but he knew he had to talk to Johnny about what Epiphany Johnson wanted. He knew that she was keeping something from him and Jason had the sinking feeling that whatever it was was why the Zachara's company had almost failed earlier that year.

Seeing Johnny approaching he asked him to sit down then said "Epiphany Johnson wants me to ask you to take a blood test. That you would know what it is about."

With a bitter shake of his head, Johnny said. "They seem to think I personally killed Mac Scorpio. That has to be it, I have done nothing of the sort but I can't get them to face it."

Jason thought about it then asked. "Have you tried sitting down with them, talking this all out. I told you earlier this year that I thought you were missing something, that there was more to the story."

Stopping Johnny from talking, he thought back to the conversation he had had with Epiphany and relayed it word for word.

_Wondering about it, Jason hung up and looked at Epiphany. "What is going on and I want the truth."_

_Leading him to the small chapel, she said "The girls think he killed their father for a supposed affair with his mother. But it wasn't possible. There had to be another reason Maria was found there. Maxie had a plan, but was unable to execute it, her little sister, stepped in to keep Maxie out of jail and now let's just say... I want to put an end to this."_

_"Why do you care?" he asked staring at the woman._

_"When Mac's wife died, I was hired as a part-time nanny. I raised those girls, I know what they are capable of and Maxie isn't my worry. Her sister is."_

Johnny gave Jason a bitter smirk and said. "Well to me that is proof that she was the one, after all your man Spinelli found that blue print she wrote for her sister. A step by step instruction on how to destroy an international company written by a manipulative little brat."

That was the part that bothered Jason, Spinelli had been quiet lately, and refusing to tell him what was going on. Even the night he had married Elizabeth, the younger man hadn't been his usual ebullient self.

Returning home, he was telling Elizabeth what was going on and she shocked him with her response. "Sorry, but it reads like a bad romance novel."

"What?" he asked then when she explained, he said "No, John called her a manipulative brat earlier, that doesn't sound like a man in love."

"Jason, if you read between the lines... yes it does." she said then went through the events, one at a time. "My guess is that something went wrong there, because if she did this, like it says she did, it should have ruined the company, no matter how good he is at his job."

Maxie was swearing silently as she waited for the old man to join her. She had been putting this off, procrastinating like usual and now it was biting her in the rear. She had to do this, she had to face what she had done BEFORE they ruined everything Georgie cared about.

"Ms. Jones, Mr. Zachara is waiting for you in the solarium." Announced the butler.

Maxie smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt and followed him to the glass room. "Sir, I am glad you agreed to meet me."

Looking at the blond who had done so much to hurt his company, Anthony said. "Well I am waiting, what did you want?"

Swallowing air as she tried to get it out, Maxie's eyes were bouncing as they looked around the room, at everything in there except at the man she knew she needed to face. Closing them, she took a deep breath in preparation when he gave a cackle.

"Let me guess, you are working up the nerve to apologize for what you did. Your apology means nothing to me now, a few months ago, when you let your younger sister take the blame, I would have accepted it. Now, well now; it means nothing."

Maxie looked at the man then said. "I know and at some point I am intending to fix my mistakes with Georgie, but please, just listen to me. That property in Texas, it means nothing to you. But to my sister, to Georgie… she has…"

Coolly watching the blond break down, he said. "And yet it wasn't until she lost her  
memory that you faced that. Rumor is that Spencers are looking to expand to Texas, what, you think you can betray me, take the deal to them… I won't allow it."

Maxie was shaking when he called for the butler and then informed him to escort the young woman out. Once she was gone, he gave a sigh then a soft chuckle. Maybe, just maybe Maxie Jones had learned her lesson about telling the truth, but just in case, he would keep the deed to that property for his future grandchild.

Georgie got off the train, feeling a little shaky. Looking around, she didn't see Maxie and was getting a bit annoyed when she reached out and grabbed the now weaving post in front of her.

Johnny had also gotten off the train from New York; he had gone there to track down Dante Falconari to make an offer on the Corinthos estate. He found the land connected to another estate and he would love to turn that into a small park.

The young man had turned down his offer explaining that Alexis Davis controlled part of the estate, seems like Ric Lansing's oldest daughter Kristina was really Sonny's. He saw the pregnant blond in front of him, her head down, her hand holding on tightly to the light post.

"Miss, is everything okay?" he asked a bit worried when she seemed to teeter even as she tried to turn. His eyes widened as he saw the woman he had stopped to help was Georgie, a pregnant Georgie at that. Maxie had been telling the truth about that at least.

He could see the small pouch of a stomach and couldn't take his eyes off of it, that changed when he heard a strange sound and looking up, jumped out of the way as she threw up over the side of the tracks. "Hell, you need a doctor don't you?"

"Do I know you?" she asked before passing out. Johnny didn't know what she was trying to pull, however he took out his phone and went to call for an ambulance then seeing the porter approaching said instead. "Take our luggage to 142 Indian Lake Drive."

Lifting her, he frowned at how light she was even as he carried her to his waiting car. Snapping at the driver to take him to GH, he couldn't help himself as he brushed the curls back from her very pale face. 

Entering the hospital, he snapped at the doctor to get someone down there immediately. "There is something wrong with her, she is pregnant." 

Kelly arrived in the ER and saw Georgie Jones unconscious and with John Zachara standing over her glaring at the prone woman. "You know, if she wakes up and sees you glaring at her like that, she is going to more than likely pass out again."

Without looking at the small Korean doctor he snapped. "Find out what the hell is wrong with her, now!"

Pushing him out of the way, Epiphany entered the room and returned his glare with one of her own. "What the hell do you think is wrong with her, she is pregnant, has no memory of how she got that way and add to that the stress of whatever you put her through."

Kelly looked up from where she was treating her patient and ordered them both out of the room. "Please send in another nurse, Epiphany and take Mr. Zachara out of here as well."

Leaving, Johnny paced outside then snapped at the woman. "So which of the Quartermaines knocked her up?"

Snorting, Epiphany sneered. "That would be you. That baby shares your DNA, not any member of that screwed up family."

"Bull." he snapped. "I know about her stock options from Edward. We used condoms, wait, is she trying to pin this on me, is that what all that crap about the blood test was about? She can't be that stupid to think that I would trust any results from here."

Epiphany walked back into the other room and asked Kelly, "Is Georgie's consent paper still in affect?"

"Yes, why?" asked Kelly.

"Go ahead, draw the blood sample, then hand it over to Mr. Zachara out there, would you?" she requested before heading back out. Passing the Italian, she said. "You want the truth, Dr. Lee is going to give you a blood sample, but if I can guess what brand of condoms you use, you agree to give me a sample to test here."

"Oh, go ahead." he retorted with a smirk when she snapped. "Enduros and pick up a newspaper from last month or better yet get the same moron who researched this so called proof that Georgie was the one who ruined your company and have him do it. Not even that idiot can miss that Tracy Quartermaine skimped on material and put out defective condoms."

John waited until Kelly Lee came out and told Epiphany that Georgie was just sick from eating on the train, then asked. "How far along is she?"

When the doctor refused to release that kind of information, Johnny slipped back into the room. Georgie woke up and looked blankly at him, he asked. "How far along are you?"

"Fifteen weeks." she said then hesitating asked. "Do I know you? I keep thinking I should but then it goes away."

"Do you really expect me to believe that you don't know who I am?" he snapped. "Seriously, do you after what happened the last time you pulled this?"

"I pretended to not know you before? Are you sure? It sounds more like something Maxie would do? Do you know who the father of my baby is? Please, I have to know?" she pleaded with him. Johnny couldn't help feeling something but at the same time, his mind just kept going back to that day at the Metrocourt and what she had said to him.

"Please?" she begged.

Johnny had an idea, this nurse seemed to think he was the father, he was sure he wasn't, after all he had used condoms. Georgie was up to something and he would let her try and play him.

That way if it was his kid, he could get custody, not that there was any doubt he could, she was the woman who tried to destroy him. With a cold grin he looked at her and said. "Yes, I do. I am the father. We were together in April then you decided to help my business rival destroy my company."

Georgie looked at him and said. "Look, if you don't want to tell me the truth, fine, but stop with the lies. I would never do that."

"Well this is what I know. I am going to be going to find a priest, you are going to sign a pre-nup, marry me and then you can leave after this baby is born."

With a trembling voice, she said. "There is no way I will raise my child with someone like you."

"It won't be with me, I will be keeping this little bundle of joy." he said with irony, "You on the other hand, will just walk away. Otherwise I will throw you, your sister and your lover/partner in crime in jail."

Blinking, she said. "Wait, lover? So you aren't the father?"

"No, I am apparently a possiblity but so would your other lover, that would be Lucky Spencer." he snapped only for Georgie in spite of the discussion going on to laugh. "What you think that is funny?"

"I wouldn't have sex with Lucky Spencer if he was the last man of earth and he was the only hope for the human race. He is a sleaze ball. Try another one and this time, chose someone I don't know was sleeping with a hooker who looked like his mother and calling her Mommy." 

Taken back by that one, Johnny couldn't help asking. "His mother?" 

"Yup, saw the file on my dad's computer." With a sense of wonder, Georgie looked at him and said. "Keep talking to me, please. That is the first memory I had since I woke up past my dad's death."

"No, we are wasting time and play this smart. Don't you dare tell anyone or I will have your rear tossed in jail and get custody of 'our' child while you rot in whatever hellhole they put you in." he retorted as he went to the door. "And feed yourself and take care of my heir."

Georgie was shaking as she called Kelly Lee and asked if she could get a sandwich or something then asked. "Who was that man who was in here."

"John Zachara, I thought you knew from when he got Mac fired?" she asked confused as she left not seeing her patient turn white as she realized that the very ruthless man wasn't kidding. He had destroyed her dad and was now after her.

Keeping to his word, Johnny returned with a lawyer, a priest and his assistant. "Father, can we get started?"

Georgie could barely believe this was happening to her as she frantically tried to recall some memories to tell her that this wasn't true, that she was not about to have a child with this man. That she wasn't being forced to get married to said man. When the time came, it was with a hallow voice that she said. "I do."

When the father said. "You may now kiss the bride." Johnny screwed up his lips then gave Georgie a quick peck, stopping her from backing away then said to his assistant. "Take care of those items I told you about and then find Morgan's computer geek, Spinelli."

Waiting until there was mass confusion in the hallway, Johnny saw that Georgie's chart said she was doing better then told her. "Get dressed."

"What?" she asked only for him to wrap the blanket around her and put her in the wheelchair that Ethan had discreetly placed in the hallway. Then wheeled them out of the hospital.

He had been expecting an argument from the beauty who had been a brunette as part of her plan to trap him and was now a blond, looking down as they went out the side door he saw she was fast asleep.

Making a call, he said. "Thank you, now get those tests run and then meet me at my house."

Ethan took the sample to the test facility and was told to tell Mr. Zachara that it went without saying they would rush the results. "Tomorrow morning."

Nodding the Aussie went to his bosses house then was told to take papers to Luke Spencer. "Remember, don't trust the old bugger. Make sure you check the signature then let Lucky hear you talking about the shipment of black diamonds I am arranging to come from Australia"

Maxie and Epiphany searched the whole hospital and couldn't find Georgie. Calling home they got no answer and they knew she wasn't at Bobbie's. The red head was in the middle of the biggest fight of her life with her husband over his sleeping with her daughter.

Georgie woke up almost eight hours later, staring at the ceiling then at Johnny who was asleep next to her. An image popped in her head of the two of them, in a bed. He was telling her something then he'd pulled her into his arms and they had fallen asleep. Sick to realize he was telling the truth about them having sex, she looked down at the wedding ring she was wearing and cried herself to sleep. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Johnny pretended to be asleep as Georgie cried. He didn't get her, she methodically set him and his company up to be destroyed on flimsy evidence, yet he had seen her with others, he had thought he knew her. The idea of this baby, that he could be following in his parents footsteps, chilled him to the bone.

His mother Maria had been a neighbor of his father's growing up, he had been almost ten years older and had barely known the younger woman in spite of way their mothers had been best friends. Maria had gone off to Port Charles to attend nursing school, living in the dorms while his father had been building his business, one store, and one building at a time.

When she had turned twenty-four, she had suddenly abandoned nursing, telling her family that it wasn't for her and giving in to his mother's pleas, Anthony had hired the bright and charming woman. They had fallen in love, gotten married and then had him; at least that was what his father had always believed.

A year and half ago; the bottom had fallen out of his father's dreams when his mother had left a note then gone to commit suicide in another man's house. He could still recall the note that his father hadn't wanted him to read, it had been all about regrets and how she wished her son had never been created; that it had tied her to a man she didn't love for the rest of her life...

That she had ended that life had created a hole in Johnny's heart as well as his fathers. They had been shocked at first to find out she had done so in the house of the Port Charles Police Commissioner. They had done some checking, the commissioner and his mother had been serving on a few committees together, but on the surface it hadn't seemed to go any further than that.

Then Johnny had found the parking tickets written on his mother's old car in front of the Scorpio residence, long before he was born. He had talked to a nurse at GH, heard all about how when they were nursing students, Maria had been dropped off at that house several times after partying by her fellow nurses and he had known that something had happened in the past with them.

He had been furious on his father's behalf; but had agreed to let it go until he had been helping pack up his mother's things and had found the first half of a letter, with a return address to the Scorpio house. In the letter, Mac had told her that he would make her life hell if she stayed in Port Charles. That it had been fun while it lasted but that he was done and marrying the woman he loved, that he was adopting her daughters.

Johnny had been upset on his mother's behalf, in spite of everything, she was his mother. He had gotten the Mayor to fire Scorpio by threatening to have Lansing write an article about the close connections between him and the Quartermaines and Spencers. 

Hearing Georgie moan, he saw her turn into him and curl up. As his hand pushed her hair off her face, he looked down and felt pain. How could he still be in love with this woman? Knowing what he did and that she had used him hurt him as bad as his mother had been hurt by her dad. 

His father refused to see it, saying there had to be more to the story, everyone kept saying that, but Johnny didn't see it. He knew there was no conspiracy; real life wasn't like that. Generally, things were what they seemed.

Watching out the window, seeing the dawn starting to arrive, he placed his hand on her belly and was sick to acknowledge that in spite of the pain in his future, in spite of knowing his heart would be broken yet again, he hoped this was his child. He would have a part of the woman he had thought she was.

Knowing he couldn't stay, that he would be doing something stupid like offering her his heart, Johnny got dressed and went to find Spinelli. He had to have the proof the geek was sending to him, he had lied to Georgie, telling her he already had it, but all he had had was the list she had created, the map to destroy him.

Calling Morgan Enterprises at eight from his office, he was annoyed to be told that Damien Spinelli was out of the country inspecting potential bridge sights with Francis Corelli. Sitting down at his computer, he tried to open the file yet again, but it still was refusing to do so.

Ethan entered the room and said "I took care of Spencer, here are the contracts."

Watching his boss for a few minutes, he asked. "What has you so frustrated?"

"I can't open this file." he stated then watched as the con man moved to his side of the desk.

"I ran a con once where I pretended to be a computer dot com millionaire, so I spent some time learning this kind of stuff, to impress the woman. Let me work on it."

Pushing back in his chair, Johnny said. "Have at it."

Meanwhile Georgie had woken up. Looking around, she was again surprised by the room; it wasn't some ostentatious overly decorated mess or an overtly masculine abode. There were shades of pale greens, blues and some browns mixed in with solid furniture, not a lot of things tossed around, but one that stopped her in her tracks.

Looking at the picture, she once again had the same thought she had had when she first saw Maria Zachara's obit photo, that she knew the woman. At least a slightly younger version, but she didn't know where from. Needing to relive herself, the bathroom was pretty much everything she had ever dreamed about in a bathroom minus the faceless dream man who waited on her every desire.

With a soft chuckle and a shake of her head, she quickly showered, not sure where Johnny was and needing to not be naked when he returned. Dressing, she headed down the hallway, finding the nursery, she stopped a bit put off to realize he wasn't kidding but then she thought about it. How could he get this room decorated literally overnight?

Down the stairs, she looked through the room, she could almost feel comfortable and at home here if it wasn't for this man who she had only one real memory of. She knew she had slept with him, but what had caused her to do so. Hearing a pounding on the door, she looked around then decided to answer it.

Seeing Lucky Spencer, she sneered at the jerk. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"You had better keep your damn mouth shut about what we were doing, do you hear me?" he asked sweating and pushing his way in. Spencer Industries was in deep trouble and if that bastard Zachara decided to come after them, they would not be able to keep him from stealing the company away. "Remember, I know things. Things that would send that bitch of a sister of yours to jail. So shut your trap." 

"I would suggest you get out of my home." she retorted, opening the door after he had tried to close it. "Now leave and Lucky... remember I know your secret, too." she said then when he had glared at her, she stopped frozen. Then out loud she asked herself. "What secrets? What do I know about Lucky Spencer that is worse than sleeping with a hooker and calling her Mommy?"

Johnny got the message from the guard shack and was determined to have a talk with his wife. That bastard Spencer was not welcome in his house. As he was getting ready to leave the office, Ethan said. "Ah-ah."

"What?" snarled the Italian.

"I got it. This computer guy, the one who sent this to you, used Australian code, but now a days, most of the computer cafes use American. I transferred it, do you want me to print this report."

Debating, Johnny decided to have all the evidence when he confronted his wife and sat down and started to read as the computer printed the report. At first he was confused, and then he saw the title and then finally the date.

The last part was a memo from Spinelli outlining that while Georgie HAD written the report, it had been for a class assignment in Ethics and Economics. Finding the teachers comments, and that she had been graded an A-, Johnny felt sick as the rest of it was read.

By the time he finished, he knew that Georgie had been trying to cover for her sister. Thinking back on what Morgan had told him, he swore he would shake the blond until she told him the truth. Maxie Jones had let her little sister give up everything important to her to save her own rear. And more than likely had tossed her sister under a bus to save her ex-lover, Lucky Spencer.

Absently answering his ringing phone, he thanked Morgan and said. "I want to be there when this goes down."

Turning to Ethan, he stated "I need you to keep an eye on Maxie Jones, then tell me who she talks to and where she goes. Leave nothing out, even if you think it is inconsequential."

Nodding, Ethan left as Johnny reread the report, and sat there silently trying to figure out what the conversation at the Metrocourt with Lucky had been about as well as her anger with him. If she really hadn't been faking everything, how and why had she been so angry with him?

Getting the call from the lab, he nodded unseen by the caller and quietly hung up. He was going to be a father in twenty-one weeks, or rather a little over five and a half months. As he added that to the other data he had found out, Johnny just felt sick. Hearing a disembodied voice over the intercom, he sat there until she repeated the message.

"Sir, there is a Dr. Collins on the phone, he said you called him." announced his secretary.

Answering it, he listened to the man's report and said. "What caused the amnesia?"

As the man described the swelling on the brain that had caused the original problems and stated that now it was pretty much her mind protecting her from something, Johnny hung up murmuring to himself. "Something like finding you are pregnant with the child of the man you think killed your father. A man you hate."

Banging his head on his desk, Johnny stood knowing he had some thinking to do and that this was the last place he would find any answers. Taking his phone with him, he made the necessary arrangements for the con on Spencer to take place, before heading over to GH; sure he would find his wife there.

Walking across the lobby, he saw her being hugged by her former nanny and her sister and while part of him wanted to stay away, he had to make sure that they knew things had changed. "Hello."

There was an awkward silence then Maxie glared at him and said. "Please go away; this is a private family moment."

Looking at his pale wife, Johnny saw she wasn't wearing her ring and found he took savage pleasure in reaching for her hand and saying. "Well since Georgie and I got married last night, doesn't that include me?"

Maxie's shrieks drew the attention of most people on the floor, but when she slapped him across the face, he was surprised that Georgie reached out and grabbed her sister's hand and said. "Stop it; that is more than enough. Johnny, I will see you later. Maxie, if you can't respect my wishes and or my marriage, you need to at least respect that he is the father of my child."

The blond stood there, her mouth moving but no words coming out. Epiphany looked between the two of them and sensed some sort of shift in both of them so she took the resisting blond and said. "You agreed to let it be, that you were going to stay out of your sister's life. Now stop this."

"But he-" she started to protest but found herself on the elevator and swept up to the tenth floor.

"Enough, Maxie. We both know he isn't the man responsible for Mac dying, so let it go. Anything else, well you did your best to help cause that mess." glared Epiphany before she ordered the blond to her real job. "And don't forget you have to be here to volunteer this afternoon as part of the deal with me."

Downstairs, Johnny thanked Georgie for defending him, but she stopped him.

Holding up her hand, she said "I didn't do it for you. I did it for this baby. He or she doesn't deserve to listen to her family tearing each other apart. Now, I don't know what happened and I had a visit from Lucky Spencer today that does give me some idea as to why you hate me, but right now, I don't care. I have an appointment with my obstetrician; do you want to come with me?"

Reaching out, Johnny stopped her forward movement and said. "May I?"

Cross from crying earlier and more than a little tired, she said. "Yes and you can buy me some lunch at Kelly's afterwards, I am craving a double-decker burger with the works and an order of chili with a side of fries and maybe yum, a brownie for dessert."

"What floor?"

"Six." she said as he pressed the right button. "Where were you this morning; I need to get here for my appointment. The cab driver wasn't happy to come out that far to get me."

"There are five different cars with keys hanging by the doorway in the garage, why would you take a taxi?" he asked astonished.

"First, those are your cars and I didn't want to just take one of them." she said with a glare. "No matter what you may think, I am not a thief."

"Georgie, we are married, they are your cars too." he replied then saw her expression at what she would see as a sudden about face and knew he had to be careful. He was sure that Spencer had someone watching them, how else would he have known they had gotten married? He didn't want the man to get worried and come after Georgie if he grew desperate enough. "And number two?"

Seeing her confusion, he said. "You said first, that implies there are more reasons."

"Oh, they more than likely all have airbags. Those are dangerous when you are pregnant and need to be deactivated before I can drive them." she said walking into Kelly Lee's office. "Georgie Jones, I have an appointment."

"Zachara." he announced quietly. "Remember, getting married?"

Glaring at him, she said. "Is that a dig about my amnesia supposedly being fake?"

Walking to grin at her pissed off attitude but knowing that this wasn't the place to clear the air, he said. "No, that was because we only got married, last night. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" she said acidly. Looking at the stunned medical assistant she said. "No a word, do you understand me."

Well aware they were the new owners of the hospital; she pretended to zip her lips then winked at Georgie as she led her into the room. "Don't worry; we deal with hormonal women snapping at husbands all the time. Trust me, they all deserve it."

Johnny was wondering about firing the woman when she made a point of asking if he had filled out the father's medical background papers, following her back out while Georgie changed into a gown, he was stopped by the nosy woman who said. "A word of advice that I give all fathers, until she gives birth, she is always right. If you have little fights now and then, remember what the baby is doing to her hormones and body."

After listening to Georgie's doctor warn her to keep her blood pressure down, to eat healthy and that she should avoid stress, Johnny escorted her to Kelly's and watched as she sadly ordered a salad and a grilled chicken sandwich. When she added milk to it, he ordered but was glared at. "What?"

"You are a cruel and sadistic bastard." she said getting up in a huff and fleeing to the bathroom. Not sure what had set her off; he sent the waitress to the kitchen and waited for his wife to return. Seeing Morgan's new wife come in with him, he asked her to check on Georgie as their food had arrived.

"She is pregnant and with her missing memories..." he said then saw Elizabeth glare at him as he hungrily took a bit of his burger. Turning to Morgan he asked what that was about.

Shrugging, he ordered two burgers and fries only for his returning wife to grin at Johnny while shaking her head and say. "You really are clueless, aren't you?"

Glaring at the petite woman, he saw her point to the order on the table. "BP, was this what she would have ordered?"

"BP?" he asked feeling lost.

"Before pregnancy?" she asked then saw him shaking his head no. "Then what on earth made you think it was a good idea to sit across from a woman forced to eat healthy and eat that?"

Looking down at his burger then the salad and chicken, he said wryly. "Well at least it isn't about that she thinks I killed her dad."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth gathered an upset Georgie as she came out and snagging her purse suggested the Jones girl come with her.

"What about her food, Dr. Lee wants her to eat healthy." protested Johnny as he stood and seemed to be on autopilot as he kissed her goodbye to her shock.

Georgie was in front of him, wanting to say something when she had a memory flash. She was at the Metrocourt and had smashed a plate of pasta in the smug face of the man in front of her. Feeling pain in her head, she reached up to cradle it then was dizzy before starting to fall back.

Johnny caught his wife, shocked as she said. "I bet the wine didn't come out of that white fine linen shirt did it?"

Looking down, he saw she was unconscious then a red head woman he had frequently seen at the hospital, pushed her way through and checked on Georgie. "C'mon, Georgie, wake up sweetie. Carry her up to room four, it is unlocked."

When the red head joined them, he was getting ready to call the hospital only for her to stop him. "She is regaining memories. Patrick Drake was worried about this, combined with the pregnancy. The best thing for her is sleep right now."

Bobbie looked up at the Zachara heir and said. "My guess is that you weren't told the reason Maxie took her to Texas was that they were concerned remembering would spike her blood pressure and send her into premature labor."

Sitting down, stunned as he recalled the fights of the last two days, he said in a flat tone of voice, "No, no one told me."

"I was her mother Felicia's birth coach. Frisco had taken off. I was the first person to hold this little girl. Then when Felicia died so soon after their marriage and Mac fell apart, I was the one who convinced him to hire Epiphany."

Bobbie said. "Georgie was kidnapped as a baby, and she survived. She was riding on a motorcycle with Dillon Quartermaine, they hit a slick road. She was thrown off it, she survived."

"There were other incidents, each of them convinced her that it meant she had to live a good life, an honest life. Georgie lost her cousins, both of them, her father, her mother, her adopted father. All she has left is Maxie."

Johnny asked. "Is that why she protects her sister like she does? That doesn't help the blond, she doesn't learn from her mistakes if Georgie is always there to prop her up."

"You are going to have to come to terms with the fact that Georgie carries a lot of guilt for things that aren't her fault. This memory loss... well I am sure that this loss is connected to that."

"Why are you telling me?" he asked his eyes scanning the woman, he knew she was a Spencer by birth, what was she up to.

"I know things, I hear things... just take good care of her." she said softly. "Georgie has a heart as big as Texas, don't stomp on it. Whatever you think she did, she didn't do it."

Wanting to tell her he knew, he saw his wife waking up and edged up off of the bed.

"Don't go." she said reaching out for him. "Take me home, please?"

Georgie woke up alone in the bed she was sharing with her husband, her mind racing from her dreams. She saw herself signing papers, upset at losing the ranch.

As she came to grips with that idea that yes, she HAD been the one to hurt his company, Georgie laid there and wondered. Were the feelings she had for Johnny real or where they the result of her amnesia?

Heading downstairs she saw Johnny in the study reading a book and just walked past to the kitchen. Getting some juice, she realized she was hungry and that she should call Elizabeth Morgan back. Talking to the older woman, she laughed as she hung up the phone.

"What's so funny?" he asked leaning against the door.

"Nothing much, just Elizabeth's son, Jake just put his hand in his oatmeal that reached for his dad." she said trying to imagine Jason Morgan's reaction.

"Have you got a few minutes?" he asked, once they were seated he said. "We need to figure out where we go from here."

Taking a deep breath, she sat down and said. "Then tell me."

"No, we need to do this together." he said then asked. "Your sister, visit with her all you want but not here. Epiphany, I don't care either way. Same with anyone else whose last name isn't Spencer. Do you want me to visit my dad at his place or is he welcome?"

"I don't know your dad and this is your house." she pointed out.

"Yours too." he replied.

"Only until our baby is born, remember?" she said bitterly wishing she knew more about their past.

"Look, I am sorry about that. I was angry and struck out at you and there are no words I can say except to apologize for them. I want us to stay together, to be a family." he said wishing he dared tell her everything but the warnings from Dr. Collins and Bobbie Spencer made him leery of endangering her or their baby.

A bit flustered at the monumental change in attitude, she was even more astonished when he pulled a file out. "My dad hired someone to decorate for us, if you want to change things... there are accounts at Wyndhams, and some credit cards for you."

"I don't want your money." she protested as he tried to hand her the bank book and cards.

"If you want to spend your money on you, fine, but when the items are for our child, we take it out of these, okay?" he retorted then felt pissed with himself as she seemed to shut down. "Look, I am new at this, can we just try to work together?"

A bit mulishly, she agreed with his suggestion, then started to protest again when he said. "We have a maid who comes in every other day. There is a list by the desk in the kitchen, she picked up the stuff from the store while running errands. Be specific on brands, so she can get the right items."

"I am quite capable of going to the supermarket." she said only for him to remind her that she was pregnant and shouldn't be doing any lifting. "Okay, for now, but I reserve the right to change that one after our baby is born."

"Agreed, there are keys to the various cars in the garage and I have a mechanic coming to take them one at a time to install that switch for the air bags. And your car is at the shop right now."

"What's wrong with my jeep?" she asked then winced as she recalled the photo she had seen in the paper of her poor jeep meeting the armored truck. "I forgot. I have to go and pick out a new used one."

"Georgie, I am quite sure that you can find something in that garage you would like to drive, plus they all have GPS and we are already having the air bags disarmed."

Starting to open her mouth, Georgie thought about it and let that one go. She had been planning on having one installed herself anyhow.

"We have to discuss bedrooms. Right now, we have two bedrooms decorated besides the nursery. But one is on the first floor and I don't like that just in case you need something in the middle of the night, so we share... for now." In truth, he just wanted to sleep with her, holding her during the night gave him a sense of belonging, something he had lost when his mother had died.

"Are you still going to take the bar at the end of the year?" he asked.

Looking at him, she said with a sigh. "I have been studying but I am missing my memories of my last semester. I will probably look at it as a practice test then attempt it again in the Spring."

Johnny wanted to remind her that she didn't have to work, but he shut up knowing how much being a lawyer meant to her. "We have one more thing to discuss. I don't want anyone outside of us to know the truth about our reunion, okay?"

"Reunion?" she asked then was shocked as she felt the need to laugh. "See, you need to remember, I don't have the faintest clue what went on last time. Like... where did we meet?"

"Your doctors want you to remember on your own." he said regretfully then asked. "Are you hungry, do you want me to make you something to eat?"

For Georgie, it was a strange evening. Johnny had made them some dinner, they spent the evening discussing everything but their past in spite of how many times she brought it up. When she had gone to get ready for bed, she was once again disconcerted on how easy and comfortable she felt as they fell asleep next to each other.

Waking up the next morning, Georgie saw Johnny was still asleep and that they were curled up next to each other, but whereas her arms were around his waist, his were buried under his pillow. Slipping of the bed quietly, Georgie hurried to shower, needing to get away from the feelings she was having for him.

When he entered the bathroom, looking cranky and in need of a shave, as he asked her to hand him a washcloth. Doing so, she silently hurried back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed as she had yet another memory. This one of being naked in a bed with Johnny handing her a washcloth.

Blushing as she recalled the blood she had rinsed away, she couldn't help wondering how many times they had made love. At least she now remembered at least part of the night where she had lost her virginity.

In the bathroom, Johnny was shivering as he turned off the cold water. He had been awake when Georgie had slipped out of bed. He had woken up minutes before she started to stir and had quickly removed his hands from where they had been and buried them in the pillows.

Dressing and getting ready for the day, he stopped in the kitchen and saw Georgie talking to the maid about fruit. Kissing his wife, he knew he had to stop that from becoming a habit when she frowned at him then went to the drawer for a knife.

Cutting up her fruit, Georgie watched as Johnny ate some toast and drank some coffee. "What are you plans today?"

"Elizabeth invited me over to meet Jake." she said. "Do you know which car was returned yesterday."

His mind went to the cars and said. "The black Mercedes Coupe."

Rolling her eyes she asked. "You don't have a nice simple Chevy or Dodge I can drive? Haven't you ever heard of buying American?"

Hiding his eyes as he struggled with the urge to laugh at the reminder of _his_ Georgie, he said. "The Coupe is better on gas. I thought you were worried about greenhouse gases and our dependance on oil?"

"Fine, I will drive the stupid Mercedes." she said pouting. "But can't we get me a less expensive car to drive that is good on gas."

"Once you have the baby, wouldn't you rather drive the CL600, it is five star safety rated." he told her then giving her a quick kiss he fled the house before she could reply.

Georgie picked up the phone and called him as he was pulling out of the garage. Answering it without looking at the id, he chuckled as she said "I really hate how you always have to have the last word."

Johnny spent the day dismantling the now crumbling Spencer estate with Jason who was quiet even for him. When the blond finally opened up, he was a bit surprised at what he had to say. "So what now?"

"I am going to add the parts that are compatible with my own company, eliminating the ELQ brand. I. Ned inherited the media company, in spite of the way Edward phrased it, AJ received the food division. But I can't sell the pharmaceutical division until after all the lawsuits for the Enduro mishaps are dealt with."

Grimacing, Johnny admitted. "I used them."

Jason thought about it then said. "The baby you and Georgie are expecting? I wonder if that is why she came to see Edward the day she had the accident."

"What?" Johnny asked in shock.

"His assistant said Georgie showed up, pissed off and then after looking for Dillon, gave Edward a piece of her mind. She then whispered something to him and then slammed out of here after what the assistant termed a lively debate between them."

Jason went to the window and said. "The accident, was right there." he said pointing out the still dented sculpture. "Georgie was hit by the truck and then the truck plowed her into the that stupid excuse for art."

Seeing the accident in his head, Johnny was feeling sick so he almost missed what Jason said. "Wait, what?"

"Edward, the old buzzard changed his will that day and he mentioned giving Georgie the stock in it. So he was worried about something, why else would he have given in so quickly."

"Do you suppose it is connected to the Spencer mess?" asked Johnny only for Jason to give a quick chuckle then say "No, Edward was too cunning to be involved with them on something like this."

Meanwhile Georgie had spent part of the morning with Elizabeth before heading to her house. She needed to talk to Maxie. Arriving she was wandering from room to room when she felt the need to sit down. Something was bothering her, the feeling like there was something she should know. 

Hearing a knock on the door, she looked through the peephole and saw Laura Spencer and moved back quietly. She didn't want to get into another discussion about her daughter with the blond woman but was shocked when she realized that Laura was unlocking the door.

Wondering how the woman had a key, Georgie went to the broom closet then spied on the woman as she went straight for the attic. Following her silently, Georgie hide in the small space off the door and watched as she searched the trunks for something.

"It has to be here." she was muttering as she opened trunk after trunk then finally gave up. Double checking to make sure that the older woman wouldn't see her, Georgie took a few photos with the old camera on the shelf behind her while the blond threw a hissy fit.

When she had left, Georgie felt nervous about the way the blond had entered and called a locksmith then Johnny. "I know we were going to have lunch, but can we make it dinner. There is something I have to do."

A bit unhappy, he agreed desperately wanting to ask what was going on but knowing he didn't want to crowd her. Heading to his own office, he took care of a little business then restlessly got up to wander the halls where he saw his father talking to Ethan and asked. "Well, how did it go?"

"Ship will sink on the way into the harbor." said Anthony. "Our crew will be safe and sound while the money that the Spencers invested in the diamonds will be lost."

"Good. Ethan, I thought I put you on trailing Maxie Jones?" he asked the Aussie.

"She is at GH, I had something to report, so I called that Max guy who heads security and had him assign someone so that I could tell you what I found." he said grimly. "While Maxie wasn't doing anything suspicious, there was someone who was."

"I saw Luke Spencer at GH, breaking into the personnel files from years and years ago. Then when he cursed and didn't find whatever it was he was looking for, he stopped in to see a patient." Then looking at his notes said. "A woman named Audrey Hardy who has been with the hospital since it started. Her husband was the first Chief of Staff. He was harassing her about some former nurses."

"Did you get names?" asked Anthony.

"Annie Logan. Heather Grant who is dead in case you are interested, Susan Moore, Ginny Baldwin and finally Maria Tosco."

Anthony wondered, then asked. "What happened next?"

"That head nurse, Epiphany Johnson came in and tossed him out. I followed Spencer who then made a call to his wife and asked if she found something."

Georgie was still astonished, the locksmith had shown up right away and had changed the lock in ten minutes. She had planned on talking to Johnny about their changed lunch plans but overhearing the Aussie as she came down the hall she said. "Well I have no idea what she was looking for but I know where."

Turning to get his first face-to-face glimpse of his daughter-in-law, Anthony saw what the photos he had didn't give justice to. He had figured she had a vibrant personality, but there was something about Georgie that spoke to innocence and honesty yet that she enjoyed a lively sense of humor.

"Georgie?" Johnny turned as she joined them. "What do you know?"

"The reason I canceled lunch, I had a locksmith change the door locks at my house." she glared at the wall for a minute before adding. "Laura Spencer showed up while I was there. I didn't answer it. Anyhow, she let herself in and I hid in the closet then followed her upstairs to the attic over the garage. There is tons of junk there from before my parents bought the house after I was born."

"What did she do?" asked Johnny as something nagged at him.

"Searched through the trunks. When she didn't find whatever she was looking for, she threw a temper tantrum then left." she stated. "And I have proof."

Opening her oversized purse, she pulled out the old camera and said. "Do you know where we can get this developed."

"I doubt that the film is any good." Johnny said as he held up the old 110 Kodak camera. "This has to be at least as old as I am."

"We can try, can't we?" she asked.

Johnny turned to Ethan and said. "I don't suppose..."

"It's a great way to meet women." said Ethan holding out his hand to the amusement of the men. Seeing Georgie's disapproval, he said. "Hey, if they are gullible enough to believe me."

"Then you should leave them alone. Because obviously they shouldn't be allowed to add to the gene pool since they are as dumb as a box of rocks." she said in an acidic tone. "Remember, no birth control is fool proof."

Not wanting to get into a discussion about birth control with his wife, at least right then, Johnny hastily talked her into eating something while Anthony went back to his office. There, he called Epiphany. "Ms. Johnson, I need a minute if you have the time."

Showing up at the skyscraper, the nurse sat down across from the businessman and seeing the portrait he had said. "I only met her a week before she left town."

"What can you tell me?" he asked getting the feeling she knew more than she was telling.

"Just that she wasn't happy at the hospital. I never knew why but whatever it was... she was more than sad, she was scared."

"When Johnny was little until he graduated school, we lived all over the world. But when he was in high school, she wanted to come home." he said then said. "She never told me the reason, and I would have done anything for her. When she died it destroyed me to find out she was in love with this man you worked for." 

The newlyweds were returning, Ethan had said it would take a couple of hours but Georgie had heard Epiphany's voice and they had come to see what she was doing there. 

"That is what I don't get." said the dark skinned woman with a heavy sigh. "When could she had meet Mac back then? She was long gone before he came to town. And why go to his house." 

Johnny tensed up then recalled what Georgie had said earlier about her parents buying the house after she was born... six years after he had been. "Wait, do you know who owned the house before your family?" 

As the two in the office and Georgie turned to him, he said. "My mother had a couple of parking tickets at that house, BEFORE she moved home."

Georgie sat down rather heavily as she said in a dead tone of voice. "The Vinings."

"What do you know about them?" asked Johnny.

"The junk I told you about, it belongs to them. Drs. Rick and Leslie Vining. Amy became a nurse and Laura married Luke Spencer. It's why I wasn't too surprised that Laura was looking in our attic."

Epiphany said "Wait, I didn't know that."

Georgie stood quickly but almost passed out as she had a memory flash. Gritting her teeth as she tried to hold it together, Georgie said. "There were photos of a bunch of nurses with circles around their faces and with first names on the back with dates."

"Georgie, where are they now?" asked Johnny.

"I don't know. Dad was looking at them before he left town." she said then felt her stomach cramp. "Johnny, something is wrong."

Johnny caught his wife as Ethan joined them white faced and shaking at what he had found. Keeping quiet as Epiphany and Johnny rushed away with Georgie, he saw the wily old business man and said. "Wait, I found what is going on." 

"Not now." he said urgently as they went down the elevator. "We have to get to GH."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kelly Lee was in with his wife as Johnny paced in the hallway. As soon as the doctor came out, he asked. "May I see her? Is Georgie okay; the baby okay?"

"Yes to both questions. Go on in." she said then looked for Epiphany. "We need to keep her overnight, but it is only a precaution."

Georgie was lying in the bed, half asleep when Johnny came in. "Sorry for scaring you. The baby is fine."

Reaching out, he grasped her hands in his and said. "I was worried about BOTH of you. God, Georgie. I know you don't remember me, but I loved you so much, it just about destroyed me when I thought you had set out to ruin me.

Scooting back on the bed a little, Georgie had him sit down next to her and said. "I don't remember you, so I don't know if I loved you back then, but now... right now... I do know that I have deep feelings for you. They are all confused, a jumbled mess, like my memory."

"Do you think that maybe we can just... well... give this a try. I know that you blame me for your father's death, but..." He held his breath waiting for an answer but was sadly interrupted as her annoying sister entered.

Maxie was in the doorway, she gasped as she reached for the handle behind her. "OH MY GOD!"

"Maxie, not now." said a stressed out Georgie only for her sister to push it.

"WAIT! I knew I forgot to tell you something. Stan found some stuff out about the accident. It wasn't Johnny, it was Lucky Spencer." Maxie's guilt was already eating at her and to realize that she had done even more damage after swearing to stay out of things made her feel like an even worse screw up.

Turning to look at the blond, then with sorrow at his wife, Johnny spit out. "What do you know?"

"I don't know why, but Stan found one of Luke's old alias' from before he was rich while researching dad's death. The man he showed it to, he didn't identify Luke though, it was the younger man in the picture. It was Lucky."

"Why would Lucky want to kill dad?" asked Georgie doubtfully. "I mean, sleeping with that hooker named Summer was bad, but not a reason to kill anyone."

"What hooker?" asked Maxie confused. Johnny saw that Georgie didn't want to tell her but he had no problem as he filled her in on what her sister had told him and what Ethan had found out from the women who worked Cortland Street. "Oh gross, so this when he was dating me?"

Rolling his eyes at the cluelessness of the blond, he saw Georgie's face and didn't make the comment he wanted to. Hearing people entering, he saw his father along with Ethan and glared. "The nurse said only two at a time."

Epiphany followed them in and closed the door saying. "I made a few calls and then overheard what that young man was telling your father. We all need to be there, I think the best way to help Georgie's blood pressure is to figure this out and put it behind us."

Johnny glared at the four of them then moved protectively next to his wife. He was a bit annoyed when she agreed with them, but gave in. Hoping this would finally make this right. "Fine."

"I went to Audrey Hardy. She keeps lists of all her student nurses and where they end up. She also keeps it up-to-date. I found something interesting out." Looking at Anthony, she said. "The women that Spencer was asking about, they were all roommates in the dorms. And all but one is dead."

"Heather Webber was dating Scott Baldwin who ended up married to Ginny Smith by the end of school. Heather is dead, she experimented with PCP and died a few years after school. Ginny by the way was the daughter of mob mob Frank. Scott and she moved to Florida after her father and his kept him from being disbarred during the mess with the Morgan kid. He created some false documents on the behalf of Edward but Susan Moore's attorney Fred Miller proved it so they had the case was tossed out with help from Alan."

"Edward." said a disgusted Georgie. "Why am I not surprised. I am still trying to figure out why I was given GH from him. I truly expect to find out it is in the middle of being sued or something."

Johnny couldn't resist smiling and saying. "No, you blackmailed him. I don't know the content of the conversation but you visited him the day of your accident and he signed the papers that afternoon."

Turning white, she said. "Whatever I have on him must be damned good, that man loved to lord his partial ownership of this place over everyone here."

"Getting back to the nurses... we all know Susan Moore's story." said Epiphany getting back on track. What you don't know is that Annie Logan was Audrey's niece. She was your mother's roommate Johnny and they were close but then Annie meet Noah Drake and they were planning on getting married when she was killed in a plane crash along with his uncle. Maria was working outside of the program helping out a young doctor here with her two daughters."

Thinking on the letter, Johnny said painfully. "It wasn't Mac that wrote that letter I found, was it."

"Was it legible?" asked Maxie, seeing his nod yes, she said. "Then it wasn't from dad. He types everything because his handwriting was so small you would need a magnifying glass to read it."

"So my mother was secretly involved with this Rick Vining during his marriage." he asked closing his eyes. He had gone after the wrong man and gotten Georgie's father fired for something that someone else had done.

"It looks like it, but that also makes sense." replied a frustrated Georgie. Seeing them look at her she added. "Leslie is friends with Bobbie Spencer. And I have heard them gossiping about her late ex-husband."

"He uh, he cheated on her frequently, did you know he was involved with Monica Quartermaine before her marriage to Alan. Did you know AJ isn't Alan's?"

Seeing the eyes widening, she said. "Yeah, Dr. Q knows, but that isn't what this is about. Look, I know I have no evidence to back this up, but I really get the feeling we are missing something."

Ethan had been hoping they would accept the theory by the nurse, he really didn't want to have to tell them what he had found. "Georgie, did you look in that case you gave me before handing it to me?"

"No, I just tossed the camera back in and left, why?" she asked.

Reluctantly, he pulled out the pictures. "I found the pictures you were talking about seeing and I am afraid it proves your theory."

Looking at the uneasy man, Anthony said. "I think we need to talk about this outside."

"If this is about what I think it is. I know about that but I thought Mom said it happened when she was young." stated Johnny with a sad expression. "I overheard Grandmere talking about it with mom years ago."

Ethan sadly handed them the pictures. "What's worse, I think this man attacked all these women. The dates correspond with some other pictures, the ones I developed."

As the evidence was spread out, Epiphany saw the women who had graduated in that same class.

"Ten women, nine of them have red circles. What stopped him before getting to this one?" asked Maxie holding up the picture.

"She quit town the day after graduation." said Epiphany. Pointing to the red head, she said "Bobbie Jones. I think I need to have a little conversation with her."

Epiphany made a call then asked her old workmate to lunch, offering sympathy in regards to Tony sleeping and fathering a child with her daughter. When Bobbie agreed, she hung up then asked. "If these are the photos that were in the case, what was on the film."

Ethan turned whiter if it was possible, then handed them over. Some were a bit blurry and dark but it was clear they were of a naked woman and she was clearly out of it. "My guess is he drugged them, then ra-attacked them."

Shaking, Johnny sat down on the bed, next to his wife's legs. As her arms encircled him, he could feel himself shaking as he asked. "Am I the product of rape?"

Anthony moved in and grabbed his son's arm. "Johnny, look at me."

When his son looked up, he pointed out. "Your mother and I were married in January, you were born almost a year later. No, you are not this man's child."

Georgie pulled him back further into her arms and kissed his shoulder. "Where are you getting this idea he was your father?"

Epiphany listened to what Johnny said about Maria's note and went out the door to talk to Audrey down the hall. Returning she was wearing a scowl as she reported. "Maria was taken off of surgical rotation because back then the drugs used could harm a fetus. She was pregnant. Audrey kept it a secret and when she gave birth, Maria arranged for him to be adopted. She refused to name the father."

"What is the interest of the Spencers?" asked Ethan. Seeing them look, he said. "With what you told me, Johnny, there had to be something in it for them, but what?"

No one said anything, then Maxie was looking at Georgie and said. "You blackmailed Edward?"

"I guess so." she reported then wrinkling her brow asked. "Mr. Zachara, you said you came home when Johnny was in school right? What year?"

Thinking on it, he subtracted 10 years from Johnny's current age of 28 and said. "His senior year."

Epiphany was doing the math and then Georgie. "Those lilies, the ones that sent you into hysterics."

Seeing them all looking, Georgie said. "My dad was shoot on the job when I was in 7th grade. He was transporting a prisoner named Manny Ruiz to Florida. We didn't know how bad it was. I had came home from school and there were some pretty lilies. There was a condolence note."

Getting how she would be upset, Anthony felt for the girl. "But it wasn't your father?"

"No, Rick Vining had died, OH MY F-ING GOD!" Maxie couldn't help it. Her sister thought she was swearing by not actually saying it, always had and couldn't resist giggling.

Johnny smirked, Georgie's little quirk of not really swearing was back. "What is it?"

"Rick Vining was killed here, in our backyard, a month before Mr. Ruiz decided to show up. Don't know the story but dad tossed Lucky and Luke's rears in jail for a week because they took the body away and poured alcohol on him before pushing his car over the top of the cliff roads."

Georgie burrowed her head in Johnny's shoulder to help contain the pain as she moaned out loud from it, not seeing Epiphany go and get Kelly Lee but she did hear the sudden silence in the room. When her doctor entered and checked her blood pressure, she announced. "A little high, but not as bad as before."

"Dr. Lee, I am fine, I just had a memory flash." said Georgie then gripping Johnny's hand she said. "I am fine except for a small headache from it."

When the doctor had left after Georgie had insisted on everyone staying, Georgie said. "I had a run in with Lucky the other morning. I told him I know his secrets. I DO know his family's secrets. Laura Spencer was here looking for her wedding dress, she was remarrying Luke. Rick showed up and they had an argument. Lucky showed up later and claimed to be looking for her veil."

Talking more to herself than to them, Georgie said. "The day I was in the accident; I saw him and I know it is connected to this. I saw Lucky with Jasper Jacks' brother. I can see them talking but can't hear what they are saying but it was clear that Lucky was scared of him. Why can't I?"

Struggling, she murmured. "I am pissed at Epiphany, hurt by Maxie... very, very angry about something... scared, worried about medical bills... Lucky... talking to Jerry who is threatening... who? Who is Jerry threatening... Lulu trying to convince Logan he isn't the father... Dante? Who is Dante? I am mad at Johnny... condoms..."

No one said a word, all were spellbound as Georgie kept talking. "Edward is happy about Lulu/Logan, I could tell... Oh, Dante is Olivia's son... she is seeing some man from South America, secretly... good, I can't believe she was flirting with Johnny at the Metrocourt, skank is old enough to be his mother..." she grumbled.

Anthony hid his smile at the jealousy in that statement. "... stupid jerk, instead of being poor piano player, jerk had to be rich pretending to be poor. Want to slap him into next week... tired yet again... oh, little one, please let mommy get some food first..." 

"hate this new laptop, but my own fault for smashing my old one when I found out the truth from it... jerk... I should have hit him over the head with it not smashed linguine on him... um, linguine, no, chicken Alfredo... with homemade bread..."

Ethan had to chuckle at that, one of Johnny's first comments about the girl he was so pissed at was her plate in the face.

Georgie continued running through her jumbled days... "great, according to Maxie's book, I am going to want to have sex... isn't that what got me in this situation. Really smart Georgie... wait for years and have protected sex and wham bam thank you and I end up preggers. Why can't men ever carry the kid... oh...dark chocolate."

Georgie's head came up and said said to Epiphany "I know why the Spencers are so scared. Do you remember when dad left town... what he said?"

Not sure what she was talking about, Maxie moved next to where Johnny was holding her sister. "What?"

With a slow grin she replied then seemed not as happy as she looked at Anthony. "I know what they are up to and what they did. I think Lucky tried to gas light your wife. When Rick died, someone in that family found out his dirty little secret."

"Why?" asked Maxie who then turned white as she stepped back to the wall then said. "Lucky, he was at the house when dad called me, said he would be home in a few days. That he knew what was going on, finally. I was pissed because dad said he had to talk to Mr. Zachara first, I was upset because it was right before my birthday." she whispered. "I was mad he wouldn't come home first and complained to Lucky."

Oh Maxie!" snapped Georgie then feeling her blood pressure rising said. "Nevermind that, just tell me what happened next and why on earth you would have Lucky at our house."

With a guilty expression, she said. "He was there when I came home, said he wanted to make things better between us." 

"Oh, Maxie." she snapped at her sister again. "Why is Lucky Spencer such a draw for you?"

"It isn't him, it's … he was my first crush." she pointed out to her sister. "After what happened with Kyle..."

"You have the absolute worst taste in men." she scolded her sister then said to the rest of the room. "My guess is Lucky was trying to convince Maria that he knew something about her child created with Rick."

"I am not so sure he raped her." said a reluctant Johnny now that he had time to calm down, then he reminded them about the letter he had thought was from Mac. "He told her to stop bothering him."

"Johnny, was that note addressed to your mother? Did it say to Maria?" asked Epiphany.

"No, and it also wasn't signed, just return addressed to North Yale Drive." he said.

Epiphany left and went to see Bobbie while Maxie still felt guilty about their dad as she left. Ethan followed when Johnny reminded him of his assignment. Anthony asked his daughter in law if she wanted something to eat but was told she just needed sleep as they tried to figure out the rest of it.

Hurrying home, Anthony changed his clothes and went to visit the grave of his late wife. Taking roses, her favorites, he sat down and told her all that was going on, ending with "You would be so happy for Johnny, he has found a truly wonderful girl.

Meanwhile, Georgie and Johnny were talking quietly as he told her what he had been so reluctant before any of her memories of him returned. "I was playing at this club and you came in. I spent the night watching you and you were just sitting there, drinking 7ups and staring into space."

When he saw she was tired, he asked if she wanted him to leave. "No, could you stay with me, tonight?"

"Let me run home and get some clothes for both of us and I will be right back." he said then kissing her swiftly, he left and hurried home. After packing a quick bag, he stopped in his study and went to the safe. Hesitating, he removed the letters and brought them with him.

Slipping back into the room, he saw she was asleep and just tossed the bag down before settling into the chair to watch her sleep. Pulling the letters out, he moved to the moonlight coming in the window and reread them with what they now knew and couldn't felt wondering why his mother didn't tell his father about this.

"Hey, I can hear you thinking all the way over here." she said stretching. "What is going on?"

When she reached out to turn on the small light, he silently handed her the notes. Reading them, she said. "Where is the rest of envelope, all you have is the left half."

Epiphany went to see Anthony and sadly gave him the news. "It's true. Rick Vining raped those women. It was his wife Leslie who killed him when she found out about it. Luke and Lucky covered it up and promised to make all proof of it disappear for her sake."

"So they found blackmail material to use against these women, instead of destroying it." he said furious with the bottom feeders. "They drove my wife to her death."

"I think that Mac found this out and went after them. Something that isn't so well known. Luke Spencer was a rapist himself." she said, seeing his expression, she added. "His wife, years ago."

Calling Trevor, Anthony had Ethan who had arrived fax the man the photos with the head cropped and then the stuff about Luke and said. "Do what you do best." 

The headlines of the morning newspaper stunned most of Port Charles. Dr. Rick Vining had been a serial rapist, his victims nursing students. His wife covering it up, his son in law Luke, the former Mayor suspected of attacking his own wife.

The secrets and lies were spread across the front page followed by innuendo in the gossip columns about Luke Spencer's many affairs, his son's less than stellar reputation as well as lovely photos of Laura breaking and entering into the former police commissioner's house.

Over the next few days, Johnny and Anthony learned the truth while the Spencers in turn became pariahs who had lost everything when Luke found out that Lucky had sunk everything they had left in a shipment of rare diamonds he had bought. They sank on their way into town but that wasn't the worst news. 

The mine had found a very large vein off the small one they had been mining for years and now their shipment at the bottom of the harbor wasn't worth the money or effort to dredge them back up. 

Lulu was still hanging on by a thread as Dillon had believed her version of what happened with Logan, but that was soon over as the blond in question smirking at the woman carrying his kid showed Dillon a tape of them having sex two days before. 

When Lulu had whispered how could you do this to me, Logan had told her the truth. "Your father ripped my family off and I lost everything. When our child is due, I am going for custody, sole custody. I may have been wrong to do this but frankly I got the idea after I saw how you were playing Hornsby." 

Lulu stood on the docks and screamed throwing a temper tantrum until she ended up in the hospital. Meanwhile Logan had taken the payoff from Anthony, a house to raise his child and a hundred grand.

Lucky was desperately trying to reach his brother, but Nik wasn't answering the phone on his Island and there was no other way to talk to him. Slipping out of town one step in front of the police, he was on a freighter working his way to Europe when his mother was found catatonic and taken to Shadybrook while his father also disappeared.

Two weeks later the rest of Georgie's memories still hadn't came back but she was in a much better place with her husband as they worked on their future. "Hey, can you meet me for lunch later?"

Smiling at the picture she made at six months pregnant and barely awake, Johnny was almost going to relish his new morning routine of jerking off then taking a cold shower. "Where?"

"Call me and let me know." she said burying her face with the pillow as she went back to sleep, trying to get her hormones under control. When he had left, Georgie struggled to sat up as a thought hit her. "Wait, why am I not taking advantage of what I have?"

Giggling, she made a call and then apologized to the person on the other end. "I need to find a sexy nightgown that will fit over my belly."

Johnny and Ethan talked to Commissioner Raynor who told them there was no proof against Leslie Vining for her husbands death. "She did give me a name, I checked it out and unfortunately it was your mother's child. Alexander Smith died in a car accident a few years ago."

Thanking the man, Johnny felt relief more than anything else as he went to finish with the Spencer empire. Arriving he handed the man the dynamiting permit and said. "Take it down."

Calling Georgie, he heard laughter in the background and was amused when she informed him she was shopping and would see him at the Metrocourt for lunch.

Handing up, Georgie saw the mummu her friend Brooklynn was holding, she had shown up while Georgie and Elizabeth had been trying to find something for her plan. After an awkward fifteen minutes during which Brooklynn had been caught up on her life, they had soon found themselves reverting to their past closeness.

"I want to seduce him, not scare him away." she stated with a frown while they moved on to the next store. Leaving Moody Mama's then Peas in a Pod more annoyed than upset, she did get pissed when Brooklynn dragged her into the regular lingerie shop.

"Brooklynn, I am NOT buying anything where Carly Quartermaine or Sam Jacks shopped, I want sexy not sleazy."

"Georgie, sleazy is in the eyes of the beholder. Like this one. On either of those you mentioned, slutty, but you, not so much." she said then looking at it critically said. "No, not this one, your boobs are too big now."

Elizabeth had left the two younger women and had wandered into a more exclusive part of the store. Stopping to grab two of same gown, one in soft green for her and then with a smirk one in dark blue for Georgie, she paid for them before calling Jason. "Meet me at the Metrocourt, you know where."

"It's daylight." he reminded her only to flush when she said. "Oh, good point. Then lets have a mid-day affair."

With a quiet chuckle, he hung up and quickly wrapped up his meeting before heading to the hotel. Seeing his sister with Jasper Jacks, they sat talking while Elizabeth was on her way.

Seeing Johnny entering with his assistant introduced, all were surprised at the man's shock in seeing Emily. "Uh, I swear this isn't a line, but have we ever met?"

"No, not that I can recall." she asked then saw him staring at her for the rest of time they were waiting. When the three women joined them, Elizabeth and Jason quickly fled while Johnny and Georgie went to eat.

There was an awkward silence then Brooklynn pulled Ethan off and snapped. "Stop staring at my cousin like she is a three course meal. Don't you think that is rude to do in front of her boyfriend?"

Just giving the songstress a withering glance, he walked away only for her to call out for him to come back that she wasn't done arguing with him. Ethan wanted to make a call, see if he was right, but the brunette know it all had annoyed him. Stopping, he turned around and walked back.

Leaning in, he whispered "Jealous?" Then leaned down to kiss her thoroughly. When he felt her start to relax and return the kiss, he pulled her in closer and pushed his tongue in to open her mouth pushing the kiss into the danger zone. Pulling back when she started to moan, he said. "Yeah, I think you are just a bit jealous. Don't be, I find you smokin hot, if a little too wired for my tastes."

Johnny meanwhile was wondering what had his wife so down in the dumps. "What were you shopping for?"

Flushing, she said. "Nothing, I hate being fat. My damn breasts weren't that small to begin with but now do you have any idea how hard it is to find support for these things that doesn't look like something the school lunch lady would wear?" she asked pointing to her breasts and glaring at him. "Everything looks like twenty first century version of chastity belts." 

Swallowing his red hot need to have sex with his wife, Johnny asked. "So I guess that means you didn't find anything."

Glaring at him, wishing he wasn't so obtuse, she had seen Sam Jacks pull that kind of move and men salivating all the time, she had a sudden thought then burst into tears. "Oh my god, the reason we haven't had sex is you don't want me."

Choking on his water, Johnny waved off the approaching water, then changed his mind and asked for their food to be sent to a suite. "Call downstairs and tell them to arrange one for me."

Wiping her tears on the cloth napkin, Georgie was standing to leave when Johnny reached out, stopped her and said. "Come with me."

"No, I am going home." she said trying to escape. Heading to the elevator she never saw Johnny's smirk as he followed her. Stopping to quickly get the information from the waiter, he slipped the man a hundred and thanked him for his help.

Looking at the key card, he saw it was for the tenth floor and hit the down button while Georgie was staring at the wall. "Miss, you forgot your shopping bag."

Confused, she saw the bag and then the note. Reading it, she burst into tears, thinking that Elizabeth's gift was going to go to waste because her marriage was all about their baby. She was in her own world, and didn't even stop to think as Johnny reached for her hand and led her off and down the hallway until he let them into a room.

"What are we doing here?" she asked when she saw their food at a table. "Wait, did I embarrass you by crying, did you not want anyone to see us this afternoon."

"No, I would rather we have this talk, just the two, well three of us." he said looking at her stomach and smiling. "Sit down, and eat Georgie. Then we will talk."

Watching his wife, a bit shaken by the realization that this version of Georgie wanted him, he was vacillating between hunger for her and worry about the baby if they were to give in to their passion as well as the need to clear the air.

"Will you stop staring at me." she said in a grumpy mood. "Look, I am sorry. I know that you didn't ask for this, but you have to understand, pregnancy does strange things to a woman and frankly you aren't exactly ugly. It's like this, I'm hungry so I would be happy with a hot dog, but am surrounded by steak, so yeah- umph."

Giving in to his need, Johnny stopped Georgie from finishing by leaning down and just going for it. Claiming her, demanding she open for him, Johnny was now kneeling in front of her as he threaded his fingers into her curls as he kept her from pulling back. Stopping for just a moment, long enough to see in her eyes that she wasn't objecting, he growled and eased the room service cart out of the way before returning to her.

Their lips meet, separated then came back together as they gave in to their desires. Her lips parted as he teased her tongue with his as he tightened his arms around her so that the breasts she had been complaining about were pressed against him.

Georgie could feel the evidence of his arousal against her lower body even as she heard the fast beat of his heart against her chest. She was a little worried, her memories of them were of after, not during the lovemaking, what if the reason they hadn't given in before was because they hadn't actually enjoyed being with each other.

Feeling her belly, he touched it, before easing his hand up to cup her breast while his other hand ran itself up her back and was soon tangled in her hair as he brought his lips back to hers in a gentle caressing and teasing manner. Reaching out, he unbuttoned the white dress shirt she was wearing and saw she was starting to tense up.

Distracting her by deepening the kiss, Johnny soon had it removed along with the silky under-wire bra and was a bit surprised when she reached out and took off his tie then shirt.

Georgie blushed as he pulled her forward and held her against his bare skin. The feel of the hard male chest against her body sent her mind into overdrive remembering the incredible dreams she woke up from every morning involving the man she was married to. When he drew her into him with slow, drugging kisses, Georgie felt boneless as Johnny eased her onto the sofa, lying her back against the throw pillows then moving his mouth lower, following the path of his hands to where he was cupping her breasts and teasing their tips.

When he gently lapped at the exposed skin then swirled his tongue around her nipple without touching it, Georgie felt her back arching as she offered herself to him.

When he drew her into his mouth, she reached down, her hands on his chest as if to push him away but as if they had a mind of their own, they were soon tangled in his curly hair holding his head to her as she moaned, calling out his name.

Johnny lifted his head, grinning slightly at knowing this response was for him, that it was because of their need and passion for one anther as he transferred his needy lips to her other swollen breast and tugged at it's tip.

There was an ache deep inside her, a part of her that recalled his touch, his possession and Georgie could feel a restless need for him to take her, to claim her like she was certain he had before. She felt his hands reaching for her zipper and stopped him with a smile. "No, let me."

His smile quickly faded when he saw her reaching for the snap to his dress pants then he was almost panting as she slid the zipper down it's track and freed him from his boxers. "Jesus, Georgie, you are killing me." he growled as he eased down next to her while she cupped him. Kicking off his shoes then his clothing, Johnny saw her eyes and pulled back only for something to change, as Georgie leaned in and kiss where his heart was beating in his chest.

When she stood and had kicked off her shoes, he kissed her stomach and helped her removed the rest of her clothes. Johnny stood and kissed her as he walked them backwards to the bed fifteen feet away. As he eased her down on the sheets, some part of him mentally thanked the maid for turning down the comforter even as reluctantly he pulled his lips from hers and asked. "Are you sure?"

Nodding yes, she felt her eyes fluttering as Johnny attacked her lips yet again, making her lose what little fear she had left. Johnny moved down her body, stopping to take each swollen tip into his mouth and tug on them, loving how Georgie's eyes glazed as he did so while his hands ran themselves over her silky skin, wanting to touch what he had been denied for six months.

When he had reached her inner thighs, Georgie felt like she was going to die from the painful ache she was feeling. That thought soon vanished as she felt him caressing her then cupping her before he tangled his hands in the light blond hair there. Her mind went blank when he dipped inside her and found what he had been looking for. His finger slipping right in as the wetness of her body caused her to blush at the same time as she lifted her hips, begging him for more. 

With his other hand he separated her legs even more, Georgie's world was rocked when instead of easing into her like she had expected, he had ducked his head and inhaled her scent then removing his hand replaced it with his tongue thrusting inside of her like his finger had been doing. 

Johnny felt Georgie go taut and then beg him to stop. He could see her embarrassment as he felt her body going over the abyss but he didn't stop, instead he just let her come down enough to catch her breath before slowly rebuilding the fire as he alternated between using his tongue and his fingers.

Feeling how she was close again, he raised himself above her, then realized that wasn't a good idea with the baby so he stood. Listening to her moan in protest, Johnny kissed her, when she froze, tasting herself on his lips, he whispered. "We aren't done, not by a long shot, but I think this will be easier on the baby." as he stood at the edge of the bed and thrust into her while her body stretched to receive him.

"Are you okay?" he asked then saw the expression of wonder on her face. Leaning down, he kissed her quickly before moved again claiming her with long slow strokes.

Georgie felt need, hot and deep as he sent her back to the precipice again and again, as the strokes shortened and gained strength, Georgie felt her insides tighten almost unbearably as she gave into the climax. As she cried out, she felt her muscles tense and then the sound of her name being wretched from his lips as he joined her in bliss at the same time he came inside of her.

Easing out and lying down next to her, Johnny watched his wife as she regained her breath then suddenly started laughing. A bit worried, his mind never really having let go of her insults at the Metrocourt. "Georgie?" 

"I can't believe I forgot that, I mean, what is wrong with me?" she asked then raised up to kiss him. "Wow! No wonder we ended up pregnant."

He couldn't resist chuckling as she growled when her body wouldn't let her roll next to him. Moving over closer, he said. "You are crazy, you do know that don't you?"

"Um, I don't care. Our baby wants a nap and Mommy is agreeing right now." she replied then felt him encircle her in his arms and said. "I love you, I don't know when it happened but I love you."

Joining his wife and child in their nap, Johnny woke up an hour later to the ringing of his cell phone. Checking to make sure Georgie was still asleep as he went to answer it, he flushed when he told his father that "Georgie and I got caught up in something at the Metrocourt."

Anthony had a good idea what they had gotten caught up in and said with a laugh. "When you can bear to get yourself dressed and have fed my future grandchild, I need to see the two of you."

Hanging up and getting dressed in his pants Johnny went to check on Georgie then ordered more food, placing the cart in the hallway with the ruined meal just as the door across from them opened. He looked up and shook his head when he saw Jason wearing a robe and doing the same thing.

Quickly returning, he started to wake his wife when he saw something extraordinary. Seeing the slight movement of Georgie's stomach, he reached out to touch when he heard his wife giggle. "What?"

Reaching out, she took his hand and placed it a little north of the movement and he felt it. "What is that?"

"The baby moving." she said then saw his eyes widen then look at her. "Do you think she is upset at what we were doing?"

"She?" asked Georgie. "Do you know something I don't?"

"It's a girl." he replied then added with a shrug. "It has to be, otherwise I don't have any ideas for names."

Laughing at that one, Georgie held out her hand as the baby stopped moving and said. "Help me up, please, I need a shower."

A bit disappointed when he didn't join her, she pouted when she returned to the other room and found fresh food and a dressed husband. When he reminded her they were supposed to be meeting his dad, she flushed then said. "No, I am not going, oh my god, he is going to figure out what we were doing. I can't face your dad with his knowing we have had … oh no way."

Kissing her, he said "I think he already figured it out considering your pregnant."

"Thank god for that, otherwise I would have never believed we had had sex before, I didn't think things were going to fit when we first got you out of those boxers." she said as munched on the fruit while Johnny choked yet again on water.

Hugging his wife, he leaned in and reached for her hand, holding it against his erection. "I will make a deal with you, I will see what my father wants, having to deal with knowing this isn't going to go away before I get there if you take care of something for me."

Looking at him, she asked. "What do you need me to do?"

Handing her the package from his suit jacket pocket, he said. "Wear this?"

Seeing her wedding ring on a chain, she looked at him then his hands. "I just, yes, I know you have been upset that I haven't been wearing it, but my fingers are swollen." she said flushing as she looked down at her feet in sandals. "Everything on me is starting to swell."

Kissing the pout away, he said. "I love the way you were when we first meet, but Georgie, trust me there are benefits to your current body."

Seeing the wicked gleam in his eyes, Georgie laughed as he watched her put on her chain. "I am going to see my sister, find out what is going on with her since she works here. See you at the house, around six?" she asked.

"Six, and I would really love to see you in that item that is in that bag. I just have to ask why were you so upset about the clothes?"

"I just feel so unattractive." she replied then added. "Yes, I get that you want me, but..."

Johnny started to reassure her then heard the rest of what she said "I just don't get why, I mean I have swollen feet, I can't wear any shoes except sandals and frankly well I am always feeling the need to eat." 

"Then eat." he said before heading to the door, Stopping he returned kissed her then said. "I love you, you don't remember us, yet. But I do and I am not letting us go." 

When he had left, Georgie looked at the clock then yawned. Rubbing her belly, she said. "Okay, but only a short nap, Mommy has plans for daddy later, okay?" 

Slipping between the sheet, Georgie used the remote near the headboard to turn on the air conditioning and then to turn down the lights as she swiftly fell asleep.  
Dreaming, she was floating through the air, then seeing herself signing papers and talking to Diane about how she no longer had a job. Then she saw herself at the restaurant with Johnny on the day she had partial memories of... 

_Georgie saw Johnny and Jason talking to some dark haired woman who had her back turned and felt a sting when she saw the man she had thought she was in love with flirting. When the older woman had left, Georgie walked over and said "Jason, I need a minute with John."_

_"What do you want?" said Johnny coldly. "Too bad for you all you got were old files."_

_"I won't proclaim my innocence. I won't dignify this." she said as she looked at him the went to walk away._

_"I do have to say." he called out. "That going so far as to give up your virginity like that. That goes way beyond the call of duty."_

_Freezing, stunned and aching deeply she turned and got control of her breaking heart. "Here I would have thought a man of your skill would realize when he is being played. I haven't been a virgin since I was sixteen. I just added that so I could stay out of your bed as long as possible." she said wanting to hurt him the only way she had left._

_Grabbing her wrist, Johnny stopped her from leaving and said in a frosty tone. "I have had better. Take some lessons, come back in a few months, maybe we can hit the sheets again. I will just make sure that I don't have any business papers around. I am sure by then you will need the couple hundred dollars"_

_Picking up his plate, she smashed the pasta in his face then threw the last of the wine at him. "Go to hell."_

_"Been there baby, like the night I found out my mother died in your father's bed." he said staring at her._

_Looking at him, she gave him a smirk and said. "Well she was probably there because you dad is as bad in bed as you are."_

Johnny was at home, wondering where his wife was. Trying her cell phone again, he got no answer, then trying her friends was told they hadn't seen her. When he tried the Metrocourt, the manager said that he hadn't seen his wife since lunch. Worried, he called and had them track her OnStar only to be told the Mercedes was at the hotel.

Heading over there, he stopped and checked with the desk clerk who said Georgie hadn't turned in her key card. Getting a spare, he went up to the room and quickly let himself in and felt his heart stop.

Georgie was sweating in spite of how cold she had the room and he could see she was restless from the doorway as he rushed over to check on her. "Georgie, Georgie, come on, sweetheart, wake up. Please, honey, don't do this to me." he begged even as he dialed 911.

The ambulance soon arrived and the medics quickly took over, pushing him out of the way as Jasper Jacks came to see what was going on in his hotel. Seeing the medics talking to Johnny, he stopped the man from driving as they followed then downstairs as they hurried with Georgie through the lobby. "I will drive you, you are in no shape."

At GH, Kelly Lee let Johnny know the baby was fine while Dr. Drake was finishing checking on his patient. "We need to talk. Your wife has slipped into a coma."

"What? What caused this?" he asked frantically. "Is she going to be okay? Is our baby going to be alright?"

Stopping the man from going in with his wife, Patrick said. "She is more than likely remembering what she lost. It was something we were worried about, since she was pregnant. I don't do numbers, they don't matter. All I can say is her body is strong, right now, we have to worry about her mind and figure out what triggered this."

Johnny slipped into the room with the beeping machines and sat down next to his wife. "Oh, god, Georgie, what have I done. I swore I wouldn't touch you, that I would let you remember on your own. I did this, I did this by giving in to my desire for you."

Wiping the tears, he sat there all night, numb as the medical staff came in and out of the room checking on her. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her old nanny and said. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to push her memories."

Having heard him earlier, Epiphany just squeezed his shoulders then called Anthony. "He needs you, what Dr. Drake didn't tell him was that Georgie's brain waves are growing weaker, and they have her on a machine to monitor her heart."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Johnny slipped into his wife's hospital room, it had almost been a month since she had not woken up at the Metrocourt and while they kept saying numbers don't matter, he was well aware that the two doctors were keeping a very close eye on Georgie.

The only doctor who seemed to be able to give him any reassuring news was Dr. Lee, her obstetrician. She had stopped in when he had been feeling low and had shown him their little one. He had actually found himself laughing as he watched their child doing somersaults inside of Georgie's stomach to avoid being photographed.

Dr. Lee had told him that the baby was enjoying the time now because over the next two months was when it would gain weight and start to turn so that it was in the correct position to be born.

Touching Georgie's cheek, he sat down and pulled out a book. Dr. Drake had suggested reading to her. He had been reading her law books but decided after finishing them to start on planning for their future. He had been describing a future trip for them and their little one as soon as she was healthy. Then he had moved on to the parenting books he had found and now he was reading what Maxie said was her sister's favorite book, Pride and Prejudice.

In the hallway, Elizabeth Morgan was quietly talking to Epiphany, the elder nurse hoping that she could help her with a small project. "It's almost December, I know that you are busy with your own Christmas plans but I had an idea on Thanksgiving after he had brought in that DVD player and then that Charlie Brown cartoon."

"Whatever he needs." she said feeling horrible for the young man sitting by his wife's bed. She knew that Johnny was certain Georgie would wake up, he was equally determined that he would be there the moment it happened.

"Have you ever seen It's Christmas, Charlie Brown?" asked the nurse. Seeing Elizabeth's eyes light up, Epiphany gave a quiet chuckle and said. "I will take that as a yes."

"Let me talk him into helping me." she said then went to make a few calls. After making arrangements with Jake's nanny, Isadora said she would start right on it. Entering the room, she said. "Johnny, do you have a minute?"

Nodding, he marked his page, then stood. Stretching his aching muscles, he said. "What can I do for you, Elizabeth?"

"I was thinking we could decorate this room a little bit for Christmas." she said then when he started to shake his head no, she pointed out. "Epiphany said Georgie loves trees, maybe we could find out, get some popcorn, some construction paper and make her feel a little less like she is in the hospital."

Thinking on it, he agreed but said. "I will take care of it, if you can arrange for the the other stuff to be dropped off for me."

"Why don't you run out and get it." she suggested gently.

"N-no, I don't want to leave her, just in case." he stuttered as he moved back to the chair sitting next to his wife's bed. Knowing she wasn't going to get anymore from him, Elizabeth went to the tree lot next to St. Francis Church and found the perfect tree in a pot.

Epiphany saw the various items delivered then watched as the young man sat there, alone stringing popcorn, cutting and gluing paper as well as talking to Georgie. When the Morgans entered, she asked about the decorations.

"We did that together, at home. I just thought that maybe he might have more of a sense of her, doing something like this, other than sitting there reading to her day after day." said Elizabeth. 

Entering, the couple told him the tree looked nice, but he barely looked up even when his father joined them. "We have to talk real quick, Elizabeth can you stay with Georgie."

In the hallway, Johnny impatiently looked at his father then at Jason before saying. "What?"

"Well, we have the gun that Leslie Vining used to kill her husband. Maxie let Spinelli in with some equipment he found while in Germany. It looks like Mac found it as well." Jason stated then added. "We also found Spencer Sr. He is dead. According to Raynor, the evidence and where the body was found, leads back to his wife."

Shocked, Johnny looked at his dad then asked. "Lucky?"

"Well, he is gone as well. He went to Greece, got on his half brother's private Island. Supposedly that security guy we fired about that same time, that Max guy. Well, he shot him sneaking onto the island. Cassadine claimed it was a terrible tragedy."

"What about the sister, did she know anything?" he asked tersely, wanting to get back to Georgie.

"No, at least according to Logan who knows lying to me would not be a good idea." Anthony grimly told his son. "She seems like a vapid waste but I am going to keep an eye on her, anyhow. Maxie by the way helped me track down the man at the SEC that Spencer bribed to take us on."

"Good, I have to get back in there." he said then without another word, left to rejoin his wife before Anthony could give him the rest of the news. Looking at Morgan, he said. "Now what?"

"I don't know, Jax said he is tracking down Jerry, even as we speak. I really hope your right about this."

Johnny knew he had his hopes up for something that really wasn't logical but right now, all he had were hopes. Entering the hospital room, he thanked Elizabeth for her help, then sat back down, looking at his wife. He just hoped that Jerry Jacks was up to what they thought.

He was half asleep a week later when he heard footsteps entering the room and saw a blond man crying. Trying to place the man, he was getting ready to ask him to leave when Maxie followed him in. "Dillon, you shouldn't be here."

"I just, I needed to see her, to apologize for my mistakes. We both know if she had been in her right mind, Georgie wouldn't have gotten involved with him." he said glaring at Johnny.

"And whose fault is it that she wasn't." sneered the blond woman. "You were the one who was screwing around with Lulu Spencer behind her back. You were the one who dumped her because she wouldn't sleep with you. Now get the heck out of here, you aren't welcome."

Dillon look at them then in a defeated tone said. "Lulu almost died giving birth. She asked to see me. She told me the truth, all of it. How she lied to me, set up Georgie so that I would run to her. I can't let it go. I HAVE to tell Georgie the truth. Who know, maybe after everything, we can work things out. Be together."

Astonished at the blond's nerve, Johnny looked at him then pointed out. "Hornsby, what part of us being married and having a child together don't you get?"

"We all know that you were a mistake, I hurt Georgie and she went and chased the next man. Please, she doesn't love you, she can't." he said scornfully. "After what you did to her father, if you think she does, you are fooling yourself. You have no idea how close she was to Mac." 

"Oh Dillon." said the brunette in the doorway. "Go home, sleep this off. Face it, you lost Georgie and she moved on. She loves him, she told me so."

Brooklynn turned to Ethan who was standing there and asked. "Can you keep an eye on my uncle for a few minutes while I talk to Johnny?"

Once the Aussie had taken the older man away, Brooklynn moved over to where her friend was lying asleep in the bed. "Georgie, please wake up soon, before this man here, actually starts to believe the crap my uncle is saying, because we all know that in Dillon's case it is seller's remorse."

"Bro-" Johnny started to tell her he wasn't worried about Dillon but the woman stopped him.

"No, this is typical for him, Dillon is the avoidance king, now that he knows the truth about Lulu, he is going to try and cling to Georgie, don't let him." she said fiercely. "I have to go."

Maxie had followed Dillon to the hallway ready to give him a piece of her mind but then looking at him said. "Remember this moment, because I have wanted to say this for almost a year. I told you so. Now it is too late. Georgie is going to wake up soon and when she does, she is not going to be happy with the way you just acted to her husband."

"She doesn't love him, she can't." he said desperately. Ethan shook his head then watched as his now canceled dinner date ended up driving home the blond.

__

Georgie was wandering around the great big house, calling out for her husband. She didn't know who he was or why they were here, but she just kept looking. But every time she opened a door it was a different scene in her life. 

_Elementary school, junior high, high school, halfway through, meeting Dillon. The motorcycle accident, the first time he cheated on her with that slut Sage, then the day she went to tell him about getting into her school of choice and she had seen him kissing Sam McCall. _

_Then college in two years, Maxie's messed up life, the day she had gotten the letter from her biological father, apologizing for leaving, Dillon's mess with Lulu. Law school graduation at twenty one. Why was only Epiphany there, where was... she kept getting stuck here. _

_Trying the next door, she was getting annoyed at how hard it was to open it. Seeing the cat that was following her around, she snapped. "You are not the Sphinx, I am not answering anymore of your damn riddles. Let me out of here."_

"_Not until you are ready." said the cat to her annoyance as she glared at it. "What kind of cat are you anyhow, why don't you have any fur?"_

"_Hey this is your projection, why don't I have any fur?" retorted the cat. Sitting down in the middle of the hall, Georgie glared at the mouthy cat then said. "Why am I arguing with myself if you aren't real?" _

"_I thought you said no more riddles?" snarked the cat while the blond just sat there wanting to scream. "My turn to answer the question, where is your dad, why wasn't he there when you graduated?" _

_Georgie thought about it then wept as she said. "He died. Lucky Spencer killed him, but I blamed... who did I blame?" The cat just swished it's tail and the door popped open. Glaring at the smug cat, she snapped. "Stop being so proud of yourself."_

_She would have sworn she heard the cat laughing as it raced into the room. Entering, she saw the piano and sat down at it. Plunking a few keys, she said. "Why is there a piano in my mind?"_

_When she saw the cat jump on to the top of it, then start to talk, she snapped "Oh shut up. I know, I know, the answers are in my head." Hearing the Christmas music, she followed the sounds and saw a man with his back to her playing the piano as others sang Christmas carols. "Great, so now I am in a bad fifties musical, what's next Doris day singing Que Sera Sera?" _

_Walking closer, she said. "Johnny? Wait, whose Johnny?" Then the room changed and she was in a club of some sort, staring off into space. Johnny, was she thinking about John Zachara, the jerk who had blamed her father for his mother's death. Sitting on the piano bench, she saw the man smile and smiled back. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else."_

_When the man didn't answer, just kept smiling and playing the piano, she said. "See, there is this rich jerk, but that's fine. I don't want to think about that for a while..."_

_Georgie sat there, talking, working things out in her mind. Then she sighed as she said. "I don't know why I am talking to you. A man who looks like you, well, you aren't going to be interested in plain, simple Georgie Jones, boring law student who according to her sister dresses in Audrey Hardy's cast off clothes."_

_When the man stopped playing, Georgie looked at him and said. "I love you. Wait, I don't know you, how can I love you? What is going on here?" Standing, she was shocked when the room changed to become a shabby apartment. Well the walls and the built ins were and the furniture was old but well made, expensive. _

_Wondering about the inconsistencies, Georgie was soon embarrassed when she watched herself entering with the piano player then was ready to have a heart attack as she watched herself lose her virginity to the man who …_

_Annoyed when everything blurred, she glared at the cat sitting on the ledge of the window. Opening it she glared at the animal and said. "Why did you stop that?"_

"_I didn't, you did." sneered the cat. Reaching out to grab at it, she was pissed when it slunk into the room right past here and climbed on the bed next to the couple now cuddling with one another. Glaring at them, she said. "Get away from that bed, I want to see what happens next."_

"_No, you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have conjured me." said the cat as it suddenly grew dark gray. "See, you wanted fur, now I have fur."_

_Turning to shut the window, Georgie looked back and the room was the same it was now daytime and she was watching as Johnny returned in a suit. Smelling the air, she said. "Was Maxie here, that is her perfume? Wait, someone else I know wears that perfume, who?"_

_Then Johnny entered, she watched as he took a call after changing his clothes. Tensing as she heard what he had to say, she said. "Oh crap, I missed that the first time. No wonder he believed I did it. Wait, what did I do?"_

_The cat came over and rubbed his legs against her and she felt dizzy when she saw she was at the Metrocourt. Seeing Lucky Spencer coming her way, she knew that whatever Maxie was up to, he was the one egging her on. Listening, she felt sick as she walked into the restaurant. _

_Her mind was wandering between the pleasure she had found with Johnny, to the love she felt for him and then as they talked, she felt pain and just wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurting her. Hearing herself, she cried out to stop even as she got that no one could hear her. Running to the next door, Georgie was banging on it, determined to fix things, to undue the damage that Maxie did even as she wanted to slap her sister._

_As Diane gently explained what had been agreed upon in her negotiations with the Zachara corporate attorneys, Georgie felt sick. "I will sign them."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked the young girl wishing she would at least tell her the truth about what had gone down. Instead after turning a light shade of green, Georgie handed the signed papers back and got up to leave after a quick conversation with Epiphany. _

_Georgie felt pain and she was right back to the room with the people singing while Johnny played the piano. "WAIT, THIS ISN'T WHERE I WANT TO BE!"_

_The cat still with fur looked at her and said. "Well then why did you bring us here?" Georgie sighed as yet again Johnny and she went to his apartment and she yet again lost her virginity. Stopping before that happened, Georgie saw him reaching into the drawer then opening the condom, seeing her own face, Georgie got it. "I was in love with him already."_

_Looking at the dark haired man, the scene continued and Georgie almost wept as she saw herself falling asleep while he told her he loved her for the second time that night, the first being the scene her mind had kept refusing to let her see. _

_They had loved each other, what had happened next well that was the result of others interfering. As the rest of the month fell out, Georgie got it. She finally got why she kept returning to this moment. Eager to find Johnny and tell him about their child, she let the scenes with Edward play out and didn't even wince as she was hit by the Brinks truck._

It was the week before Christmas, Johnny was sitting wrapping presents, thinking it might have been a better idea to have the clerk wrap them when he had ordered them. He wasn't very handy with the tape. Looking up as he saw a restless Georgie moving under the covers, he went to the doorway and called out to Epiphany. 

Dr. Drake had said that it was a common occurrence when he entered, but the doctor did look hopeful so Johnny sat down and kept wrapping, kept making plans for his first Christmas with his family.

Hearing the sound of his assistant dropping off the daily office work that he had to do, he said to Ethan. "How are things?"

"Your father handled the party today. He got Brooklynn to sing." reported the man as he also walked over and scrutinized Georgie. "Her color looks better."

Running his hands through her hair, Johnny said. "I know, she moved her legs earlier."

Ethan walked to the door, aware that once Johnny was wrapped up in his wife, nothing and no one would distract him, so he just let his boss know if he needed anything to let him know as he left. Seeing his complicated girl friend, he said. "Why didn't you come in?"

"Dillon is here, stalking this room. I was letting Monica know." she said then asked. "How is he doing?" 

"Actually, Georgie isn't the only one looking better. He looks less like the pirate he was starting to resemble." 

With a soft chuckle, Brooklynn said. "That is because Elizabeth pointed out he might scare Georgie when she wake up, plus that kissing her with that beard might mark her skin." 

Hugging the brunette, he said. "Let's head to this party, I don't know why you are insisting on going." 

"For Emily. Nik is going to be showing up, his wife is pregnant and apparently she is being allowed to return from Greece for some reason." she said with a scowl on her face. "Jax is out of town helping Jason with something." 

Ethan had known that, but he had been unaware of a connection between Emily and Nik until he had heard the gossip at the Quartermaine house while waiting for Brooklynn. "Dare I hope your granny won't be there?"

Georgie felt woozy as she started to wake. Then thinking on it, freaked, what if she was given drugs that affected the baby. No one knew she was pregnant. Frantic now to force her body to wake up, she was struggling to open her eyes. They felt like sandpaper as she swallowed and found her throat to the dry.

Trying to call out, she heard a yelp then the sound of someone at the door calling for someone else. Wondering why everything felt like it was miles away, and yet she ached, her entire body felt like it was stiff, like she had been asleep forever.

Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but a blur then blinking repeatedly, she tried again. Looking at the bright light now being shined in her eyes, she tried to tell whoever was doing it to stop, but they just kept moving the light from side to side then it clicked off.

"She is coming to." she could hear the voice a bit clearer from the blob in front of her with the light.

"No kidding." she heard someone say sarcastically. "I knew that without a medical license. What is going on with Georgie?"

Then a soft rumbling from a male voice then the sarcastic voice shutting up. Then nothing as she started to go back to sleep. She felt tired, hearing the protests, she tried to glare but nothing was happening. Her body wasn't obeying her commands.

Johnny moved next to his wife as the medical personnel cleared out, leaving him alone with his wife and her family. "Maxie, could you please stop antagonizing Drake?"

Not wanting to get into what her problem with the playboy doctor was, she just agreed, knowing that Johnny was on edge. Georgie had woken up twice, each time becoming more aware of her surroundings but still not completely with them.

Epiphany heard the call from the intercom and told Johnny to let her know if anything changed before heading off to assist Dr. Julian in surgery while Maxie walked over and finished wrapping the last of the gifts for Johnny.

"Do you want me to bring you back some food?" she asked already going stir crazy in the small room and not getting how Johnny had barely left it and still be sane.

Giving her his order, he went over and opened the blinds Drake had had them close earlier. Hearing something he turned only to see it must have been his imagination as Georgie was still asleep. Then more noise this time from the doorway, finally Kelly Lee who was pushing in a piece of heavy equipment. "I have a surprise for you."

Looking at the Korean, he smiled when he saw her blocking him from helping her move the machine. "No, this is sort of an early Christmas present." 

"Well, it really doesn't match our décor." he said then thought about Elton coming in and being horrified by the sight of Georgie's tree and their very long argument regarding decorations. They had come to a compromise, the designer going to the house and being allowed to decorate to his heart's desire there. 

"It's one of the new ultrasound machines, with a color picture and with the ability to print right here." she said smiling as she hooked it up then started to warm the transducer. "Well, here we go. Baby's first Christmas photo." 

Looking at their baby, Johnny was amused to see that it looked like their little girl was reaching for something. Squinting, he asked. "Dr. Lee, what is that?" 

Laughing out loud, she said. "Well, at least we are finally getting answer to the question of whether it is a boy or a girl." 

Looking at her and wondering what she was talking about, Johnny realized what it was he was looking at and blushed. "Oh, I only have girls names picked out. I have no idea, Georgie was taking care of that part." 

"Well, daddy, you and mommy had better come up with some quick, because that is no little girl." she said then handed him the printed picture. "I know Georgie wanted to wait to find out, but I think that right now, with everything going on, well maybe it is better that you know." 

"She woke up earlier." he said with lilt in his voice that worried Kelly Lee, both Dr. Julian and she were worried. Georgie's heart had been acting erratically for months, sometimes speeding up like she was running a marathon then slowing down way too fast. 

All three of the doctors knew that it was going to be touch and go with the birth if Georgie wasn't awake. On her way out the door, she listened to him speaking to his wife and hoped and prayed for his sake, that everything worked out. 

"Oh, Georgie, please wake up. Our little boy needs his mommy and I have no idea what to name him." The sound of hope mixed with despair and joy in his voice, saddened the doctor since they had no idea what was keeping Georgie in this state

It was quiet when she woke up. Blinking, Georgie saw the shadows and then felt the needle sticking out of her arm. Hearing someone at a distance, she looked at him then made a noise that sounded like hell.

To the man standing at the side of her bed, he couldn't help chuckling as he wiped the tears. "Georgie, relax, let me get Dr. Drake."

Blinking as she tried to recognize the voice, then felt her eye lids fluttering before they popped open as wide as they would go. Reaching out for the cup the man was holding, she took a sip of it before he could stop her. Coughing for a minute, she said. "Uh, I know you are mad about the baby, but please just listen to me."

Looking at her, confused, Johnny said. "Mad?"

"I am sorry, I mean, I know that we used condoms, but I swear, you are the-."

Putting his fingers against her lips, he said. "I know, we discussed this. Wait, Georgie what is the last thing you remember?" He asked as he got that she seemed to still be missing memories.

Thinking, she said. "I threatened Edward with the file dad was researching on Jason Morgan's house burning down. I know that the old goat thinks dad found absolute proof, but he hasn't. Otherwise he would be in jail by now. Anyhow, I left and went to drive to the house and I was hit by a truck. I ruined that tacky sculpture that AJ let Carly put in front of the ELQ offices." 

Then her eyes blurred as she said. "I uh, I was cut out of my jeep. Oh, my god, did I lose the baby?" 

Taking her hand, he gently placed it on her stomach, then gave a quiet laugh when her eyes widened ever more as she saw how large she was. "Wait, how far along am I and how long was I asleep?" 

"Eight and a half months and you woke up after the accident without your memory. We got married, we are married." he said showing her his hand with the ring on it. "There is so much I need to tell you, but I need to ask you believe me about one thing." 

"What's that?" she asked softly looking at her belly with awe. 

Tipping her chin, so she had to look at him, he said. "That I love you."

Her own smile glowing, she said. "I know and I love you too."

Closing his eyes in relief, he said. "I have to get your doctors to check you out, then we will talk."

Leaning down, he gently kissed her then said. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

An hour later, with tests from all three doctors finished, Georgie was impatient to see her sister and her husband. Looking at Epiphany who had been in there when the trio had tossed Johnny and Maxie out with a few other people she asked. "Can you let Maxie and Johnny come back in, please?"

Looking at the brown eyes that had once convinced her that baking two hundred cupcakes for the nursing home was absolutely necessary, Epiphany hugged her ex-charge and said "Yes, but I want you to talk your husband into going home, he has barely left this place since you were admitted."

Nodding in agreement, Georgie smiled as Maxie hurried in, hugged her then whispered. "If you ever do this to me again, I am going to wring your neck."

"We need to talk, when I am up to it, but for now I really need to talk to Johnny." she said looked at the man hanging back to give her some privacy with her sister. "Just know that I love you and that right now, I need answers that only he can provide." 

Looking between the Italian and her sister, she said. "I get it, I really do. But when this is over, we HAVE TO have a sister gossip session, okay?" 

Agreeing, Georgie watched as Maxie left her alone with her husband. As soon as the door closed, she said. "Last I remember, we had a huge argument that ended with you wearing food. What happened next?"

Telling her about the SEC investigating his company, about leaving town, mad at himself for still loving her. Then chasing after Jerry Jacks, losing him but coming home with Ethan. Learning about her and the baby, getting married. "I was so sure that I was right then when I found out I was wrong we spent a few more weeks figuring things out."

"But we made it, right?" she asked.

"We uh, we were having lunch and you said something to me, that gave me hope for the first time since that night before the Cassadine non-wedding." he said sitting down next to her. "We ended up in a suite at the hotel. I arranged it so we could, er, well I guess that part is kind of self explanatory."

Blushing, he said. "We were supposed to meet at home, talk that evening about having a future together. I had set it up for us to get away for a little while. When you didn't come home, I went to the hotel, you wouldn't wake up."

Georgie and he spent the next hour getting caught up, he told her what had been going on with the Spencers, Dillon's visit. That she laughed about it, eased the very tiny space in his heart that worried the blond had been right.

When Georgie saw the watch on his arm from where it was encircling her as he sat on the bed with her, she said. "You need to go home and sleep."

"I am not going anyplace." he said firmly. Then with a wicked grin, sure that he had a way of distracting her, he said. "Besides, we have an important decision to make. What to name our son?"

"A boy?" she asked touching her stomach. "I thought you were certain we were having a girl?" she teased him.

Taking out the well worn pictures from the desk drawer, he showed her their son's hand and what was a little below it. "Well, I hope it grows." she joked then kissed him. "But if his dad is anything to go by, he doesn't have..."

Kissing his wife senseless, he gasped for breath when he pulled back only to be pushed off the bed. "Now, go home, sleep in our bed, for both of us." she said. Then added. "I bet you thought I would forget about that, didn't you?"

"I was hoping." he grumbled, then handing her his cell phone, he said. "Give me thirty minutes to get there then I am going to call you. I need to hear you, breathing over this, I need to know." 

As she suddenly awkwardly stood, he caught her as her knees gave way. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Going with you." she said knowing he wasn't going to go home and sleep. "Where are my clothes?"

"Georgie no." He tried to order her back to bed, but she just gave him that look he was learning to not argue with.

"Yes, you need sleep and you aren't getting any here. And I know what is going to happen, you will spend the night listening to me over the phone and not sleeping. So we are both leaving. Dr. Lee said our baby is fine. The only thing they are worried about now that I am awake is my strength. So either go get a wheelchair or carry me out. Those are your options." she stated as she reached for his coat on the chair from where she was leaning against the hospital bed. "Now."

Stepping into the hallway, Johnny helplessly explained to Epiphany and Dr. Julian what was going on. "Well from a medical standpoint, she is healthy. We were worried about her heartbeat, but it has been stable for a few days and since she woke up six hours ago there hasn't been a repeat of the falling back into a coma. Do you have someone who can help you if she needs it?"

"I will go with them." said Dr. Quartermaine from the other side of the hub. "There is a guest room in that place, right?"

Monica followed Johnny in and made a deal with a protesting Georgie. "Fine, but I want him to sleep and if he won't get it here, then we are heading home."

Trying to argue with his wife, Johnny was worried about her blood pressure as he finally helped her into the limo he had called for. At home, he was carrying her in when he stopped stunned. "Johnny?" she asked weakly as she saw that Christmas had thrown up all over the inside of their home.

"Elton, your pal Elton and my father. I recognize a lot of these ornaments as ones my mother bought us while we were traveling over the years." he said pointing to the German Santa and Mrs. Claus on the table next to the door.

As he carried her up the stairs, he heard Dr. Quartermaine pulling in and made Georgie promise to stay where he had put her as he went to let her in. "Dr. Quartermaine."

Showing her the spare room, he asked her to check on his wife and when they returned to the master bedroom found her holding a book that she quickly hid. Heading back downstairs to get some juice for his wife, he quickly hid the last unwrapped present that he had to finish.

Meanwhile upstairs, Dr. Quartermaine was a bit worried at how erratic Georgie's heart was beating. "I am not so sure this was a good idea." she told the younger girl after removing the stethoscope from her ears. "Your heart is a little fast."

Blushing, Georgie saw the woman's confusion and pulled out the book behind her back. "I got this the day that I slipped into the coma, I uh, I sort of was hiding it."

Reading the title and understanding, she said. "You do know that right now, that isn't a good idea."

"I know, I just was, well I mean, I have known you for years, it was instinct. I was reacting to you as well someone who saw me growing up as a kid." she said causing the older blond to laugh. Adding ruefully "Its' like I was afraid you would tell my dad about it." 

Monica gave a quiet chuckle as she helped her ease onto the bed. "Got it, now how about I help you change into what you usually wear to bed."

Groaning, Georgie looked at her helplessly and said. "The day er I went shopping things were tight." 

"Okay, I have an idea." she said practically then went to the closet, finding Johnny's she grabbed what looked like the oldest dress shirt there then helped Georgie change into it. As she was tucked into bed, Johnny returned with their juice and Monica quickly said good night while Georgie rolled up her sleeves. "Now come to bed." 

"Bossy aren't you." he said while hurrying to put on some sweats. Fifteen minutes later, was the sound of two people breathing as they fell asleep finally together in their own bed. 

Georgie woke up gasping, her dream had felt so real, reaching out for Johnny was reassuring as she lay there trying to put the final pieces together in her mind. Things had slowly been organizing themselves in her brain, like a giant jigsaw puzzle with all of it pieces now in place. 

She could feel him curled up behind her and tried to turn but found that it was impossible. Starting to giggle, she stopped worried that it might wake him up and if her dreams were correct, he hadn't had a lot of sleep. 

Touching her belly, she could feel the baby inside of her. In her head, she was thinking about what happened next. How did they do this? Should she consider giving up her career? How involved would Johnny want to be. Would he be a Leave it to Beaver father, coming home at the end of the day or would he be more hands on?

Touching her belly, she said to her little boy. "Well one thing is for sure, you daddy loves you."

"You too." rumbled the voice behind her. Tightening his arms for a minute, then sitting up, Johnny looked at his wife in the morning dawn and said. "You should be sleeping."

Reaching up, she touched the roughness of his chin and said. "So should you, but my mind insisted on waking up. I think it wants a cat treat for finally figuring things out and putting itself back together."

Worried that she was still a bit confused after that remark, he saw her smiling and said. "What?"

Telling him about her dreams, the cat that led her to what she had been hiding from, she finally said. "I don't even know why it was a cat. I was going to ask Dr. Collins the next time I saw him. I mean, why a cat and not a dog or a goldfish. Or even I don't know the ghosts of Christmas?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked after they had talked some more and it was almost eight. "I could make you something to eat."

"Not really hungry, but I am thirsty." she said holding out her hands so he could help her up. Hearing his soft grunt, she glared at him when he pretended to rub his back. "You are so not funny." 

Leaning in, he kissed her and said. "Actually I am. You can ask anyone."

With that, he hurried down the hall as she said. "I really hate how you always get the last word."

Following him, she looked around the decorated house, finding Monica Quartermaine reading a medical journal in the sun room, the blond doctor insisted she check her out then gave her a clean bill of health at least in regards to her steady heartbeat. "I am sorry you ended up staying for nothing."

"I am not. My house is a zoo right now. Everyone is in town for the holidays including Tracy who I didn't invite."

"Why if you don't want them there, don't you tell them to leave?" she asked curiously. "I mean, I know about a lot of that from when I was dating Dillon, then from what has been coming out since Mr. Quartermaine died. I mean, other than Miss Lila and Emily, they are all pretty much jerks."

Georgie looked up, feeling horrible about insulting Monica's family. "Don't worry, I know that most people are thinking the exact same thing, they just keep it to themselves. I prefer honesty. Well, the reason is, Lila, she loves them all."

Thinking on that, Georgie said. "I get that."

Accepting the juice Johnny brought her, she was contemplative as they left for her appointments at GH. "Hey, what is going on, in that brain of yours?"

"I was just thinking, that I have so much to do before the baby is born. Then there is Christmas, at the end of the week and I haven't gotten anyone anything." she said with a frown. "I always do my shopping early and this year..."

"We can go after your appointments." he said as they got out of the Coupe.

"What about your job." she asked a bit worried. "I mean, you were with me, all the time, who did your work?"

"Ethan brought it to me at the hospital, dad handled all face to face meetings except those with Morgan. He would come and bring Elizabeth to sit with you while I would meet with him." Johnny didn't want her worried about anything, not even something as inconsequential as the company.

"I am so sorry." she said feeling guilty about what he had gone through.

"Don't be. Dad withdrew from the company more for Mom than anything else, he has been enjoying stepping back up. He and I made a deal. One year from the day you wake up, I have to step back into the owners seat, until then." he said looking into her eyes, "until then... we can use that time to figure out how we want this to work."

Getting a clean bill of health from Drake and Julian as well as a lecture about leaving the hospital without doctors' approval, Georgie hugged her husband tightly when they were in the elevator. "I am free."

His arms around her, he leaned down to kiss her just as the doors slid open. "Zachara."

Turning to look at Nik, then the very heavily pregnant Courtney, he held back the question he wanted to ask until the blond looked at Georgie and sneered. "I heard how you trapped him with a baby."

Courtney felt some satisfaction as Georgie tensed up. She hadn't wanted to come but Nik had insisted when they found out how far along she was and how many babies she was carrying. She had fought it as long as she could but he was insisting on DNA tests.

Georgie and Johnny looked at one another as they got what she had said both wanting to laugh at the blond but they both felt pity for Nik as well.

Calling his father, then Ethan as soon as they were clear of the other couple, Johnny let them know they would be at the shopping center. Shopping with Georgie soon became quite an experience. She didn't insist he join her in the stores except when it came for an idea of what to get his father and him.

When she finally sent him away after suggesting he go find some music, Georgie called Elizabeth and went searching for the right store. Inside, she saw Lulu, the blond was doing better after her baby being stillborn, but that didn't mean Georgie wanted to see her.

"GEORGIE!" hearing her name being called and grimacing since it had gotten Lulu's attention as well, she turned to see Dillon standing there with a grin on his face. "Hi, wow, look at you."

"Yup, big as a house." she said cheerfully and deflected his carefully worded request to see her later. "How are you Dillon, Lulu." She added on the blonds name when she joined them scowling at her.

"Fine, but I have missed you. That jerk you are stuck with wouldn't let me visit with you and then had the nerve to dismiss our past like it was nothing." said Dillon as a pouting Lulu said me to without even feeling the least bit embarrassed about lying.

Georgie scoffed then said. "Really, let me guess, now that your family is gone and you are broke, you thought you would use my being unconscious to try and move in on my husband. You didn't miss me, we were never friends and as for our past. Well Johnny was probably worried, you would try to stab me in the back while I wasn't able to defend myself. As for Dillon, I believe it, you have always wanted what you can't have."

"How can you talk to me like that. Just because I ended up with Dillon?" she said wiping away a tear.

"Lulu, you know what? I could care less that Dillon and you are together. I am happily married to the man I love, I have a baby on the way and Christmas presents to buy. I don't have time to deal with whatever drama is playing out inside of your head." she retorted. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to meet someone for lunch. Merry Christmas to both of you." 

Dillon felt sick, he had wanted to apologize for his mistakes; he had come to realize that it was too late for them. That his inability to handle confrontation had cost him the woman he had truly love. Walking away, he ignored Lulu's screeching behind him as he drove home deciding to move to LA and work with Ned.

Christmas day was hectic, first they had celebrated with Maxie and Epiphany, along with Anthony, followed by a dinner at the Morgans. Jasper Jacks and Emily announced their engagement while Spinelli spent the night trying to make up for getting the wrong information about Georgie.

As they were leaving, Jason and Elizabeth were discussing the future wedding with Jax and Emily and the Aussie started to think about his brother's part in this mess. "Johnny, your guy, is he any closer to locating my brother?"

"He had tracked him down to Greece, then lost him at a convent of all things." he said.

"Greece?" asked Georgie. "Any place close to this mysterious island that the Cassadine's own?"

"No, on the other side, closer to Turkey." replied her husband.

That night when Anthony had stopped in on his way home, Georgie was amused to be thanked for the golf shirts and shorts. "My wife, Maria, made me take it up. She was a bit frustrated when I would come home stressed out after work. She hired me a trainer and then got me a membership in the local club. According to my cardiologist it was what kept me from having a heart attack from stress."

"Did you stop after she died?" she asked as they took the glasses Johnny offered.

"No, actually I stopped after Johnny got us kicked out of the club a ten years ago." he replied with a look that told her there was a good story to that. "Do you want to tell your wife?"

Shaking his head no and glaring at his father, Johnny rather rudely suggested his father go home. "Now is that anyway to treat a guest?" asked his laughing wife as she heard about her husband and Jason Morgan playing a version of polo golf.

"So they tore up the greens, but the part that got them banned was they were hollering and yukking it up after hitting a golf ball into the president of the club's martini glass. Then announced free drinks for everyone for hitting a hole in one."

As they laughed, Johnny glared while Georgie asked "But surely he has retired by  
now."

"Did I happen to mention his son is now in charge." said the older man wryly.

"No, you didn't." said the laughing blond who with a sideways glance at her husband who was red, "Okay, more."

"No, I think it it time for this old man to head home to bed." said Anthony as he kissed her on the check. "But someday soon, we should do lunch, I will share his baby pictures."

"OOOHHH, I bet he was a cute baby with those curls and that smile." she said only for Johnny to all but shove his father out the door. "That wasn't' very nice."

"I'll apologize on Monday, but for now I have plans for my wife." he said as he pulled her up. "Shall we?"

New Years Eve, Georgie was telling Maxie how they had spent the night watching the stars through the telescope he had bought her, while her sister looked at her annoyed.

"You spent the night looking at the stars, what a weird gift, well maybe not for you." she said with a sigh. "When are you going to tell us what you are naming the sprog."

Glaring at her sister, Georgie snapped. "It isn't a sprog, it's a baby boy."

Hearing an argument, they turned in around to watch as out on the terrace Nik Cassadine was making an ass of himself with Emily Quartermaine. "Go get Jax."

"What?" asked Maxie not taking her eyes off the fight only to be shoved out of her chair.

"Go get Jax." Georgie said pointing to Courtney heading towards the terrace. Looking around she saw her husband talking to a blond man and that Jason Morgan was dancing with his wife. She had no intention of going out there but she would try to distract the blond who was pregnant.

"So, Courtney, what are you expecting?" she asked getting in front of the blond.

"Two boys and a girl." she said then tried to get around the other woman. "Look, we both know you don't give a crap about me so get out of my way. I am not letting my husband humiliate me this way."

"No, I think we stay right here." she said then when Courtney went to grab her arm, she felt a man behind her stop the blond and say with a British accent. "I think we obey Mrs. Zachara's wishes."

Rolling her eyes, Courtney went to press forward just as Jax went out the double doors to stop what was going on with his fiancee and Nik. "What is this about?"

"Tell him." snapped Emily. "Tell him what I just heard you telling someone on the phone, now! Lucky, was out for more than to take down the Zacharas, it was to take down Nik as well. It's why he dumped his American companies. Without the sale he would have gone to jail, prison actually."

Flushing the Prince said "I can't be arrested for it, not any longer."

"What did you do?" asked Johnny as he walked onto the terrace with Morgan. "I suggest you tell me before I find out on my own."

"Nothing that is still in affect." replied the man with the accent. Jax turned and glared saying. "Jerry, where the hell have you been?"

"In hell actually, courtesy of Luke Spencer." he drawled. "I will explain when we are warm."

Inside, the crowd gathered as he told his story. "I knew Mac Scorpio from when we were growing up in Australia. He called me for help looking into the Spencers. We had a meeting in Tempe, but when I got there he had left a note. I followed it and we left his car at the motel."

"Later that day, we were driving in tandem towards Flagstaff when his brakes started to fail him. His car went down the embankment and exploded." Georgie and Maxie both flinched as he continued. "I was shot by Spencer in Greece when I found him trying to get to his brother's island several months ago."

Courtney was a bit uneasy, she knew that when Nik found out that Lucky had been there long before that Max guy had caught him, she was in trouble.

Jerry quickly deflected the conversation, needing to find out what Spencer had been doing with his half brother's wife before telling any thing more. He could see that some were still suspicious and he knew he would have to spill the rest but not as long as the Cassadines were in town, he didn't trust Nik or his wife.

Early New Years Day, Georgie was in the shower, glowering at her belly then with a sigh called out to Johnny. "I need you help."

Entering, he helped her dry off then told his body down boy as his wife attempted to dress herself. "What time do we have to be there?"

"Around one." she replied as she felt the ache in her lower back. Rubbing it, she said "I can't wait for the next two weeks to be over with."

Hugging her, he leaned down to kiss her stomach and said. "I know, but I have to admit I kind of like this look."

Seeing him leering at her, Georgie laughed then pointed out "I just want a good night's sleep and to be able to roll over onto my stomach. You have no idea how much I miss sleeping that way."

At the Zachara house, Georgie joined her father-in-law at the table and said "Are we early?"

Yawning he said "I spent dawn with Maria, it was what we would do on New Years, wake up with the sun and then talk about what we wanted to do during the year." he said smiling at her. "What about you, did your family have any traditions like that?"

"Dad always cooked a dinner, we usually played some sort of game and Maxie usually ended up stomping up to her room after losing." she recited. "But it was always after watching the parade and the ballgames. Dad loved college football."

"The Orangemen?" he asked about the closest college team.

"No, usually whatever team was their rival that year." she said laughing nostalgically. "Dad was like that, he would be contrary about strange things like that, mainly because in the end it wasn't a matter of life or death. He used to say that it was only a ball game."

Georgie abruptly stood and rubbed her stomach then her back before attempting to apologize but Anthony chuckled and said. "There is nothing to apologize for, I understand that my grandson has been giving you fits for a few days."

"He won't let me sleep." she said ruefully, "I spent all my time either in the bathroom or wanting something to drink or eat. But now he has added to his routine, he is pressing against my spine somehow, my back truly aches."

"Don't take this the wrong way and remember Johnny was born a long time ago but could you be in labor?" he asked a bit concerned.

"No, Dr. Lee said around the fourteenth, and I have read that first babies are usually late." she relied confidently. "Besides, Elizabeth said I would know, that my body would make sure I knew that it was time."

An hour later, Georgie sighed as she stood and walked to the window, trying to hide that she was in pain. So far it wasn't at all like the books had described, more like an ache all over instead of just the back.

Feeling something she felt her eyes growing huge then turned to call out to Johnny. "J-Johnny, oh my god, I think we need to go to the hospital."

Standing, he rushed over and helped her to the door. "What is it? Are you in labor?"

"No, I just feel like something is wrong." she said in tears as they hurried to the hospital while Anthony called Kelly Lee and then Georgie's family.

Dr. Lee meet them at the door then listened to what Georgie had to say. "Sweetie, you are in labor."

"But, no, it's too early and my back isn't the only part of me aching." she said then explained about how her pelvis ached and how her legs felt tingly.

"It's labor, your water just hasn't broke." she said to both of them. Johnny looked at them in horror then said. "She can't give birth yet, he doesn't have a name."

"Well, I told you a few weeks ago to get a name and I don't think your son is going to wait for you to decide on one." scolded Kelly while grinning at the two of them.

An hour later, Georgie's water broke, then twenty minutes later, Johnny felt woozy as he cut the umbilical cord. Listening to the newborn cry, Kelly handed him off to Epiphany and Nadine Crowell the pediatrics nurse while she efficiently dealt with the after birth and the new mother who was looking between her new son and his father who was now propped up against the wall.

Giggling, Georgie looked at Kelly then said. "I wish I had the strength to tease him right now."

"You did good. No tears and from the sounds of it, your son is doing well." she said then they smirked at one another as Johnny moved drawn to the sound of the angry little boy as he was cleaned and wrapped up. "So, now you two, find a name for him."

Carrying their son back to his wife as they moved them to recovery, Johnny kissed the clearly exhausted Georgie and said. "Do you want to hold your son before you head off to sleep?"

Watching as Georgie fell asleep holding their son, he lifted him and placed him in the small portable crib next to her bed. When Epiphany returned, he thanked her for her help then said. "Thank god it's the women who go through that, if it was up to us, the species would never have lasted this long."

Chuckling in agreement, she said, "Go let them know Georgie and baby are fine."

Heading out, he gave Maxie, his father and the rest the news before admitting sheepishly that they didn't have a name for him. "I uh, I have to get back to Georgie and our little guy. When she wakes up they are moving her into a room and will allow visitors then."

As the crowd dissipated, a tired Johnny returned to see a figure holding onto his son while standing near Georgie. "I don't know who you are but put our baby down and back away from my wife..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mac set down his grandson and turned to look at the man standing in the doorway. "Relax, Zachara, I just got into town and heard about my daughter."

John had gotten a good look at the man's face and said "You had better have a damn good explanation for putting your daughter though this."

Moving to the door and looked out, not wanting to be seen, Mac said "I do, I would have been home a year ago but when Spencer and my impulsive eldest went after your company it exposed a weakness in his. One that made Luke more than a little nervous."

"So you let your family keep thinking you are dead?" he scoffed.

"For their sake and yours." he replied. Then added "I will tell you all I know when Georgie wakes up, she has been through hell according to Jerry."

"Did he know you were alive all this time?" asked Johnny as he moved closer to his wife.

"No, he found out last night when I showed up at his hideout." said a tired Mac. Looking at his daughter, he gave a gentle smile then said "When I first heard about the two of you, I was worried you were using her to hurt Maxie, then I found out you thought she was the one who had attacked your company. Then Jerry told me about the baby... seeing you here, it's clear you love her."

"She and our son are my life." he said then moved to where their son was asleep. "Georgie was thinking of naming him after you."

"Stop her, I always wished I had a different name, like my brother." he retorted humorously. John gave a quick laugh then said "I will get everyone to come back, I sent them home when Georgie came out of labor."

"Do me a favor, leave my brother's illegitimate son tracking down whoever he is looking for." replied Mac as he leaned against the wall then seeing Johnny's surprise said "Ethan Lovett, his mother's name is Holly Sutton. His father was my brother, Robert. He died a few years ago along with his ex wife Anna."

"I didn't know." said Johnny with a sinking feeling in his stomach. "But I would bet my father does."

"Yeah, me too." said Mac then added "My guess is that Ethan was somehow sent to protect you, your dad had to have known how dangerous the Spencers and Cassadines are. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to ruin a certain blond woman's day."

Johnny saw Georgie was waking up and moved over to where his wife was yawning. "How do you feel?"

"A bit sore, but good." she said with a smile. "How is our little boy?"

"Sleeping, do you want me to bring him over?" he asked as he rolled the clear crib closer to her. Leaning down, he gave her a quick kiss then said "Ten fingers, ten toes, and he sleeps just like you."

Running his hands down her arms, he took a deep breath and hesitated before adding "We had company while you were asleep."

Her eyes widening, she said "It wasn't a dream? My dad was here?" Struggling to sit up, she said "What is going on?"

"He said he had something to do but he is going to be back when they transfer you to a regular room." said Johnny just as their son started to fuss. Lifting him, his hands shaking just a bit, Johnny looked into his soft pink face and said "Hey, his wrinkles and red face are starting to go away."

"Good." she said with a giggle. "I was a bit worried our son was going to look like one of those Russian Prime ministers who drank a lot."

Johnny was placing him in her arms, but found he didn't want to let her go so he moved behind her and when she scooted forward eased on the bed behind her. As the little guy started to fuss, Georgie gave a worried laugh then said "I think he is hungry."

Starting to get off the bed, when Georgie stopped him, he said "I thought he needed a bottle?"

"No, he needs to be feed." she calmly replied as she moved aside her nursing gown, glad she had told that Nadine Crowell she would be breastfeeding. Johnny rested his head on Georgie's shoulder, awed as their son seemed to know exactly what to do.

The minute his down covered head was close to his food source, he latched on to his dad's amusement and his mom's shock. When Georgie flinched, John lost his amused smile and said "Wait, if that hurts..."

"No, it was just the surprise of how strong of grip he has." leaning her own head against his shoulder while his was on hers, she felt his hands on her hair as they quietly watched their son feeding. When the infant let go suddenly then started to cry, Georgie said "Hold on." 

When he was attached to her other side, Johnny said quietly "There are no words I can say but thank you..."

Looking at him from her comfy spot on his shoulder, Georgie said "You know, I wasn't the only one responsible for bringing this little guy into this world. You had a part in this too."

"We still need to give him a name." he said turning the subject away with a slight blush. "Do you still have nothing?"

"I thought I would see him, hold him and it would come to me." she replied with a look down at their little boy. "But when I see him all I think about is us, together, creating him."

Kissing the back of her neck, he said humorously "Well, if we don't want to scar him for life, you had better help me come up with something."

"You have something, don't you?" she softly accused then saw his smile "Tell me."

"Dimitri Artemis Zachara" he replied then said "After our grandfathers."

"Why not after our fathers?" she asked then listened as he told her what Mac said. "Okay, fine. So, what do you think, are you a Dimitri?"

Lifting the infant, she laughed as he gave a small burp then said "Well I think you like it. Here, daddy, you can get out any air."

Turning a bit, Georgie watched as he held their son against his shoulder then patted him like they had read. Hearing footsteps, Georgie turned to see Nadine and Dr. Lee entering. "Hi, can I go to my room now?"

"Let's just check your blood pressure then we will get you ready. From the looks of things, this little guy has already had his first meal, how do you feel?"

"Sore." said Georgie with a frown as the little guy gave another belch. Giggling she said "I guess I should apologize for him."

"No, but if he is still doing that in the presence of women when he is eighteen." said a smiling Nadine as she watched Johnny carefully hand their son to her "Does this little one have a name yet?"

"Uh huh, so could you bring us the papers." said Georgie. "Well after we get back to my room. Dr. Lee, am I good to go?" 

"I just need to get an orderly to move you to your wheelchair." she said then watched as Johnny lifted his wife and placed her in the waiting seat. "Okay, now Nadine is going to bring the little one, but first he had to go for some tests." 

Seeing their reluctance, Kelly said "It will only take a few minutes and Emily Quartermaine is the doctor." 

The various family members and friends were on their way back to the hospital while Mac went to see the man who replaced him. "We need to talk." 

Raynor listened to to his story then said in a dazed tone of voice "Do you realize that Alexis Davis Lansing is not going to be happy about this. What is worse, is the child, wow..." 

"Not really, considering it's parentage." replied Mac as they went to see the attorney. When she saw Mac alive, they saw her shock then confusion when he told her he had found her child. "Who?" 

"Sit down. It's a bit of a mess but someone was paid by Sam McCall to alter the records, you knew about that, what you didn't know was that she thought Elizabeth Webber was your daughter." 

When Mac saw Alexis' not so hidden reaction, he said "Thankfully for her sake, no, she isn't your child. However, Nadine Crowell a nurse at GH is." 

When the woman stood, all eager to go and talk to her missing child, Mac stopped her then said in a disgusted tone. "Are you really that self involved that you don't realize she can't stand you. She isn't just going to accept your apology and say hey, all is forgiven. And when she finds out your part what happened with the community center." 

Nadine had been one of the first volunteers, the nurse had been the public face for it until instead of the poor kids she championed using it, the local trust fund kids had benefited from the largess created.

Alexis felt her mouth moving but no words coming out as she got that Mac and the police commissioner were aware of all she had done for Sam. "We have other things to discuss as well Alexis, and for that we need to talk to your nephew, Nikolas."

Making the call, sweating them telling Nik the truth, she was stunned when inside with no warning. Mac handed Nik copies of photos showing his pregnant wife five months before with his brother..

"H-how do you know he didn't alter the pictures?" asked a shrill voiced Courtney when Nik tossed them down on the table in front of her. "He hates me."

"Courtney, those are olive trees, ones I planted this year and they are ripe which happened in the fall. Do you want to keep lying or can you just have the well if not class the brain... no not brains. Screw it, just admit it, you were sleeping with Lucky." 

Courtney pouted then said "Yeah, it's true. But I had to, I just couldn't take having sex with you anymore. It's so unfair. Sam got Jax, Carly got AJ, I got stuck with the Greek Pillsbury dough boy. And Sam lied to me, she claimed you were related to her so that meant she couldn't have you. And then Carly got the next card."

His smile hidden at the blond's disgust with the man she was trapping, Mac then said "Cassadine, besides having proof that Luke sent Lucky to kill me, I also have proof of what they did to your company. Return to your Island, stay in Europe and do me one more favor, take your Aunt with you."

When Alexis tried to protest, Mac whispered in her ear "I know that you slept with Judge Townsend to get control of the Corinthos estate, I also know that you are trying to go after Morgan and his wife. Leave town, don't return or you will be facing a public lynching."

Alexis huffed and puffed then agreed to leave town while Mac made one more call "Holly, get to Port Charles, immediately."

Maxie sat down in the chair Johnny placed under her as she turned white "Dad, dad is a live?"

Georgie gave her big sister a smile and said "Yes, he arrived earlier, he is coming back later to fill us in on everything."

The small blond sat there, dazed as she thought about all that had happened since Taggert had come and told them Mac had been killed. "Boy, I am going to get the lecture of a lifetime." she said grumpily.

Anthony kept his mouth shut, as far as he was concerned the young woman needed to be pulled over someone's knee and spanked for her part in the attack on his business and the troubles she had caused her sister and his son.

When Jason and Elizabeth finally joined them, Mac returned with Epiphany and after greeting his daughters sat down and said "Let's get through this, then go from there. I found what you know about Rick Webber and what happened with Maria, but what you don't know is that Rick had a mistress, that was the part I was tracking down."

"What about this mistress, where does she come in?" asked Epiphany.

"This Lucy Coe was a librarian, Rick and she were involved. Lucy was later involved with Tony Jones and Scott. Anyhow, she lives in Arizona. I tracked her down and she told me a few things including that Scott and Rick were pretty tight years ago, and that they bonded when Rick was paid money by Scott to say he had been involved with Susan. He had lied on the stand and Tracy Quartermaine paid him for it.

Seeing their faces, he said Jason, your mother, didn't hang out with the other nurses, but I found some evidence from the custody hearing... do all of you know that Laura Spencer was once married to Scott Baldwin?"

Seeing the nods no, he said "Yes, that was when Luke attacked her at that disco. What isn't so well known is that Bobbie Spencer send Luke after Laura because she wanted Scott. Now the reason this matters is that later on, when Leslie killed Rick. Scott was part of the cover up. My guess is he planned on using it to get Laura back." 

"Then Lucky got the idea of blackmailing the victims and since Maria was the wealthiest, it looks like they decided to start with her. They knew they couldn't use her to get business information, it would have made it too obvious. The only part I don't know is when Luke got involved but he was." 

"But dad, how or why you?" asked Georgie. 

"That was a simple coincidence. When you came after me, Johnny, Luke knew I  
would look into it and since I knew Lucy, she was friendly with my late wife; they got worried. The worst part is, they weren't worried as much about the blackmail as that I might find proof that their business was a house of cards." 

"Daddy, it was my fault. Lucky was there, he lied to me and I let him." said Maxie as she hugged Mac. 

"No, that part wasn't. Lucky would have figured it out eventually, but this business where you went after Zachara Enterprises and used your sister to do it. That, that we will be talking about and frankly there is no explanation you can offer that is going to appease me." he said glaring at his eldest. "You didn't think, and then to work with Lucky Spencer, who I warned you about." 

Seeing Maxie flush, Mac said "NO, no guilty looks, no I am sorry, you are going to face up to what you did. I am sure that you thought it was all going to be swept under the carpet with Georgie and Johnny getting married and having their child, but I refuse to let that happen. We have talked about this repeatedly, revenge solves nothing."

Maxie fled the room and Anthony and Mac's eyes met. "She is only partly at fault. Georgie, when you are better, we are going to have another talk about no longer covering for your sister. This time it could have cost you too much. As it is, from what Jerry said, you almost lost your mother's ranch."

Seeing Georgie looking down, ashamed, Johnny was going to protect his wife when Anthony said "I had it put in their little boys name and any other future children they might have."

"Doesn't change that Georgie and Johnny almost lost each other." said Mac as he hugged his daughter. "I love you,but you have spent a lifetime covering for your sister, you are a parent now and I think that will help you understand why this is a problem." 

The next day, Maxie and Mac had a long talk, afterwords, she looked at him and said "I went to Mr. Zachara, he was right, I should have done so sooner, but I got what I did was wrong. Dad, can you forgive me." 

"I did long before I came home." he stated then added "I just want so much for my girls, and it looks like Georgie is going to be happy, now we can work on you."

Georgie was happy, that spring she passed the bar then turned down her father in law's offer to join the company saying one member of the family working there was more than enough. Johnny was back as president and he and Jason were working on renovation the docks.

Their attorney, Diane Miller had hired Georgie to work part time since the young mother didn't want to be parted from their son too much. Maxie meanwhile had been put in charge of the Paris office of Couture Magazine and had met a handsome doctor.

Hearing footsteps, Johnny went to the door of their home and saw Georgie holding their little boy as she kicked off her heels. "So, do you remember what day it is?"

Pretending, she looked at her three month old son then back at him before saying "No, was it something important?

Taking Dimitri, he place the little boy in his portable crib then said "You are not funny, my love."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked teasing him then said "Oh, I know, it is the anniversary of the non Cassadine wedding, that's what it is. I wonder if Emily is doing cartwheels?"

Allowing himself to be diverted, he said with a grin "More than likely she is shouting from the rooftops about the escape she had. By the way, Courtney's triplets, their father is Nik. The word is just spreading."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she asked out loud "I wonder if that means she gets her house in Spain."

"Who cares, I am more concerned because this is the one year anniversary of our first time together." he said then added "I have arranged with the Morgan's nanny, she is coming over to babysit, Dad is going to handle anything business wise that comes up, so..." he said wiggling his eyebrows. "What do you say to some adult time?"

"Hum, I don't know." she said thinking on it. "Let's see, my husband and me, possibly no clothes and no interruptions. Yeah, I think I can handle that."

Johnny was excited two hours later, as they slipped up the stairs to the studio where he had hidden the dress. "I uh, I have to go and grab dinner."

Georgie just took the offered key and hurried up the stairs. Letting herself in, she saw the lights were on then Elizabeth standing in the middle of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, right now, your husband and mine are waiting for us." she said then told her to check out the closet. Seeing the wedding dress, Georgie looked at the pregnant woman then said "What is going on?"

"We or rather you are getting a second wedding, since I have already had one." she said with a chuckle. "Mac is on his way, Brooklynn and Maxie as bridesmaids are waiting for you, so hurry up and change before Maxie calls again asking if you like the dress."

Helping her change, Elizabeth pinned up her hair and at the knock on the door said "That must be your dad."

When they arrived at St. Mary's, Anthony stopped his daughter in law and offered her the diamond necklace that had belonged to his late wife, before watching as his son remarried his wife in a ceremony with flowers, guests, and reception at the country club afterwords.

"Wait, I thought Jason and you were banned?" asked Georgie as the limo arrived at the front gates.

"Morgan wasn't happy with that, so he bought the place." said a laughing Johnny as he opened up the door and held out his hand for his wife. "Live with me, be my love?"

"Gladly." she said taking his hand entering the club, feeling like she was entering a new stage in her life. 

**The End**


End file.
